Code Geass: Naruto of the Games
by Black Prince of Britannia
Summary: Throughout time, there has been an entity, pulling the strings behind every major conflict. However, when the Holy Britannia Empire starts to upset the balance, what will he do? When the Elevens rise under their charismatic Black Prince, what will he do? Would he discard the game-board of the world for the Empire, or would he rebuild the game-board from the ashes. NarutoXCCXHarem
1. Prologue - Demon's Smirk

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, I've been dancing around with plot bunnies inside my head for almost a year, now I've finally put one of my ideas down on paper XD. I hope this premise is quite original since as far as I know, nothing of the sort has ever been done before, and I don't mean just within the category of Naruto/Code Geass Crossovers, but I am referring to all the crossovers featuring an immoral!Naruto in general. Alright, before I start off, I just people to know that this is a NarutoXC.C. pairing, I don't know if it will become a harem in the future or not, but as of now, it is going to be a NarutoXC.C.**

**OK, on with the story!**

"Dialogue"

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Jutsus and Geass Command__"_**

**Full Summary since not enough space in the fanfiction system:**

**Throughout the ages, there has been an entity, pulling the strings behind every major conflict. Bound by an oath, he shields Britannia in the shadows, yet when the Holy Britannia Empire sets out to conquer the world using questionable means, what will he do? When the oppressed Elevens rise under their charismatic Black Prince, what would he do? Would he discard the game-board of the world to save the game-piece of Britannia, or would he destroy the entire game-board and create it anew?**

**"Ne, Clementine, this round of game has certainly become more interesting right? With little Charlie, and now even Sch-kun and Lulu are in it. Perhaps...this is worthy of the title of The Final Game after all, right? ", the man turned to his emerald 'haired companion, "Of course, Naru-kun. Your games had always been fun, but once you're finished, you won't leave me, you won't, right?". Brushing away his bangs, the man's lips turned upwards, "Of course not, you're _my witch_ after all". Noble!Naruto (He's a noble, not talking about his personal qualties), Genius!Naruto, Immortal!Naruto, NarutoXC.C.**

* * *

**Prologue - Hanyou's Smirk**

_March 1, 1955 (a.t.b. 2010), the day that many within the scholarly circles have referred to as simply, the "Ritual" was a grim day that decided the fate of the Empire. No one ever knew what was going on through the minds of Prince Lelouch, Prince Schneizel, the Emperor, or young Edward. However, recent evidence from the first released journal of His Highness Prince Lelouch of Nihon suggests that the young prince had already made up his mind to leave with the young princess if the Emperor showed any signs of neglect. Charles IV, from which the past biographies had discovered that he had anticipated young Lelouch's choice and reaction, had never known what would happen if war was really declared when the vi Britannias were still in Japan. At the same time, it seemed that His Highness Prince Schneizel had not shown any signs of scheming before that day, it was only after the event had he began to doubt what his father had envisioned for his children._

_Prior to this publication, many had realized that the Black Revolt from the Second Black Prince was set in stone by this day, and many had recognized the fact that it was on that day the future Edward the Magnificent began plans to change the future of the Empire. However, recent evidence had suggested a new theory. I began to hazard a guess that perhaps the young Archduke had been looking forward to this day. According to personal records of an attendant, one Henry Chamber, who was in the employment of the young Archduke for a short period of time before his accidental death, he had clearly seen the Archduke's excitement etched upon his face a few days after the death of Empress Marianne. Being in the employment of several nobles had him used to read past their mask of emotions and he had described in his journal_ "His Grace was not of normal birth, his malicious smirk and his, oh so, amused curves on his brows would be forever stuck in my memory. The face of the fiend! Ah! I mustn't leave this lying around, perhaps I will leave this to my cousin the next time I visit him, for I fear that His Grace might push me down into the fiery pit should he know that I saw his expression." _It__ did in fact frighten me when I realized this, the young Archduke had been planning for the destruction of the Empire long before the "Ritual", judging from his frequent endorsements of the Ashfords after their exile and the subtle support of the Japanese resistance following their surrender all supported this theory. The existence of model Mark II Vulcan Knightmare before the production of Glasglows furthered supported this guess. Building Knightmares in secret using the Ashford's technology long before their exile and the fervent purchase of their test sites are only further evidence. Perhaps this is a simple testimony of the intelligence that has been rumoured to run rampant within the Procellius Family, a true epitome of political and tactical shrewdness._

_-Edward Gibbons VI, 4th Baron of New Surrey "The History of the Decline and Fall of the Holy Britannian Empire", October 26, 2027_

_Note: This manuscript was found among dozens of other hand-written drafts within the home of the lone Baron. This single piece was hidden within a capsule of Aspirin in his house. His body was found besides a pile of ashes, presumably some of his more outrageous works._

_"The Historical Manuscripts of One Edward Gibbons" - Royal Publishing Inc. June 17, 2204_

* * *

**The Great Hall - Imperial Place within Pendragon - Holy Britannian Empire - March 1 a.t.b. 2010**

Within the epicenter of the mightiest empire since Rome, dozens and dozens of nobles, elites, attendants, in essence, the upper echelons of the Britannia society gathered along to witness the inevitable humiliation of an _impudent child. _Whispers run unchecked amongst the individuals as they discussed the tragedy that occurred just one week prior to this day.

Four figures remain silent in the Hall with varying emotions filling their mind as they carefully observed the gathered. Impassiveness, alertness, anxiety, amusement filled their eyes as they waited for the arrival. The last figure simply tilted his head as an acknowledgement as the Guards declared:

"His Imperial Highness the Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia of the Holy Britannia Empire"

High upon the crowd, settled in the middle of the ornately decorated Tudor-styled throne with an impeccable militaristic stance, Charles zi Britannia gave a curt nod to the imposing figure on his right. His Knight of One, Bismark Waldstein stiffened and prepared for the impending confrontation. Both of them scrutinized the petite figure slowly walking towards the throne, his body trembling as if desperately trying to summon what little courage the body contained.

Whispers and jeers amplified as the child-prince trudged along the path, some of them pitying the pre-teen, while others stood there anticipating this enticing performance. Among them stands Schniezel el Britannia, Second Prince of the Empire, the Duke of Lancaster, and above all, the Chancellor of the Imperial Council. Anxiety plagues his mind as he looked upon young Lelouch, fearing for his younger brother, he is tempted to catch his attention. Failing to do that, he resigns to fate and leans back. _"Lelouch, just what are you up to now?"_

A lone figure, a mere child in fact, leaned against the tapestry that line every inch of the wall within the palace watching the child with unrestrained glee. His unruly gold-blonde hair, spiked up in every direction, cerulean orbs dancing with amusement, whisker-like birthmarks scrunched up as his face maintained a grin of Cheshire width, paying no heed to others surrounding him, he leans forward, trying to get a good look on the vi Britannia prince walking towards the throne. The nobles around him, appalled at the display, restrained the urge to scoff at him, when an occasional snort was threatening to form, a quick glance to the elaborate crest on the boy's back snuffed out any thoughts of disdain. The Procellius family, the only Archduke ever named in the history of the Empire, yet a mysterious family that tends to disappear numerous times throughout the ages. A family that had remained in grace of the emperors by slowly giving up their land and fortune up to the Crown. The sole heir of the dwindling family fortune is the _boy_ standing there eager to get a glimpse of the young prince. The last scion of the Procellius family, the 7th Archduke of Caledonia, 23rd Earl of Wessex, the resident genius of St. Darwin's Street, Edward Aethelwulf Heinrich Nicholaus von Procellius.

"Your majesty", kneeling down in front of his _father_, Lelouch suppressed a sneer of disgust as he addressed the Emperor.

"What business of importance do you have that deems it necessary to demand an audience?"

_"Importance? Does he not know? Does he not CARE? For the fact that mother has left us? And not by her own will, but assainated in the middle of the palace! How dare he, this man, this..."_

"Your majesty, my mother has been slain.", almost immediately after the declaration, "And What of it?!"

Silence reigned as the boy looked up in shock. His face began to twitch rapidly as he tried to reign his fury, some of the less "trained" nobles began to sniffle a giggle.

"She was _killed_ in the middle of the palace. Assassinated! Taken away from us, and you say _what of it?_"

Shock could clearly be seen upon the gentries assembled in the hall, no one dares talk to Charles zi Britannia like that, and this insolent boy had dared to do just that!

"What of it? She was weak, just like you who had proven yourself weaker by coming here and demand an audience. Be gone, I have no time and patience to deal with your childish tantrums.", standing up, Charles made as if he was going to leave, but as he turned around from his throne, he stopped.

"Wait! If you truly do not care, about mother, about me, or about Nunnally, who is still in the hospital, hanging on with an inch of her life. Then I, Lelouch vi Britannia, renounce my claim to the Throne! I reject this symbol of cruelty, this object of power that has turned you into a MONSTER!"

"Be gone from my sight, you and Nunnally will become part of an diplomatic envoy to the Empire of Japan.", and with a wave, Charles IV of Britannia left the room.

Whispers suddenly ran up again, which soon turned into chatter, and soon enough turned to open conversations as the young prince walked out the gates. All of the elites gathered here had finally found their prey, they had found a chance to destroy their oh so hated rival, the Ashfords. Those blasphemy, those fools who had supported _wench_ are finally going to crumble, with _her_ death and the vi Britannias gone, they can finally snatch their power and fortune away.

Somewhere among the group, Schneizel gave a heavy sigh and left with a contemplating look on his face. On the other side of the room, a lone child stands, frozen, and soon enough starts to shake. When the adults around him started to notice his condition, they began to become concerned, not about his health, but rather about the decorum within the Great Hall, of course, their fears soon dissipated as the child sprinted out of the Hall.

Running away until he found an unoccupied field, he started to cackle loudly. His maniacal laugh expanded until it began to scare to birds away from the nearby trees. Recomposing himself, the young blonde lays back on the field with his ever-present smile and thought "_Ah...Charlie, you have finally done it. I must thank you, for you had just fashioned a new game-piece for me to play with..."_

* * *

**D.D. Eisenhower, Viscount of Pennsylvania Airport - March 4, a.t.b. 2010**

Gathered around the imperial siblings are some of their closest friends, wishing them well on their unknown journey to a hostile country. A lithe blond girl hugged the raven-haired boy and his sister tightly before letting go. Wiping away her tears, she quickly wished them good luck and ran back to her grandfather. The Ashford heiress wiped her tears on her grandfather before hugging her fellow blonde Archduke from behind like a giant teddy bear. The others smiled at her antics but were quickly reminded of the nature of this meeting.

The silence was soon broken when the pink haired princess said, "You guys will come back eventually, right? Lulu and Nunna will come back and we can watch the stars at Aries Villa again right?".

"We will, Euphy, we will come back soon enough", Lelouch reassured her as he stroked Nunnally's brown hair.

"Lelouch, be careful.", Cornelia could no longer hold her silence as she watched her little brother sadly.

"I will, Cornelia, not when Nunnally is with me."

"Lulu, I hope you don't get rusty in chess, as you have yet to beat Schnizzie and me in chess.", the blonde disentangled from Milly and walked up to the pair of vi Britannias with his usual serene smile.

"Of course, I will eventually beat you, and you too, Schneizel.", the elder el Britannia nodded in response but refrained from speaking.

Walking further until he was close enough to touch Nunnally's cheeks, Edward whispered, "Nunna, when we meet again, I will have a surprise for you, you like surprises, don't you?" "Yes, Eddie, I always like your surprises, they are always so fun!." Smiling at her at her innocent expression, he leaned forward, and whispered again, this time to Lelouch.

"Now, Lulu, I hear that they have a game similar to chess in Japan, apparently it's called _Shogi__, _but to play it efficiently, you must be patient, you must wait for an opportunity to strike. I hope you are familiar with the Sengoku period, Takeda Shingen once worshiped the phrase "_Furinkazan" _(Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain), and with good reason. I hope you remember this to your heart, perhaps you might use it one day to defeat me, you never know."

Eyes widening in confusion, Lelouch nodded and prepared to board the plane. As he turned back one last time to wave at his siblings and friends, Euphemia shouted "Come back quickly, Lulu, Nunna, or before you know it, I will become Eddie's bride already!"

All of a sudden, the temperature dropped, all of the heat within the surrounding the area seems to be sucked into a metaphysical black-hole around the young brunnet.

Stopping her wheel-chair, Nunnally turned around and spoke in an unearthly voice, "No... Eddie will be mine, you won't take him from me, I will be back, just watch, Euphy, I will be back, I **promise**"

The pinkette eyes turned red, and a pink haze started to gather around her body as her figure began to tremble, a pink mist began to form behind her and it eventually morphed into an animal vaguely reminiscent of a baby dragon.

Meanwhile, the subject of their battle of wills was forming an increasingly large sweat-drop on his forehead.

Sighing in annoyance, Lelouch proceeded to steer his sister away from the group and towards his increasingly bleak fate.

After they disappeared from their view, Schneizel released a heavy breath, looking at Cornelia who had tears in her eyes, he gave a sad shake of his head and walked away. Cornelia looked at his back for a few second, then dismissed it and proceeded to gather Edward and Euphemia, and left after saying good-bye to the Ashfords. Walking away and looking down at the mopes of blonde and pink, she sighed once more and looked on.

* * *

**March 9, a.t.b. 2010 - Somewhere in Pendragon**

"Are you sure that was wise, Naruto?", an unearthly beautiful lady with long cascading green hair questioned her companion as he looked at the moon. "It was worth it, he would no doubt understand in time, and surely, since Charlie would eventually declare war, he would become so entrenched with hatred that he will proceed down that path", the man responded, turning his attention back to the alluring woman beside him.

The man was around 6''2, dressed in a fine black-tailed coat that gave no doubt to his status in society. A large crest adorn his back, the familiar raging fox with lightning coursing around it and shield with a lion mixed with Plantagenet quartering gave away his identity. If one were to see him, they would recognize him as an older version of Edward von Procellius, in fact, if one were to get one of the more lavish paintings within the Procellius estate of their ancestors, they would recognize that he looked almost the exact same to their more distinguished ancestors.

"Well, it matters not to me, as I am just going to be a onlooker in this round of games. But when the time comes, do you want me to give him _it_?", the woman asked once more.

"It really matters not, but if you must, feel free to do so, it does spice things up quite a bit. It's not like I can stop you anyways, C.C.", Naruto eyed C.C. as he responded.

"Humph, of course. But, enough of that." Walking towards Naruto with slow steps and a sultry smirk, she snaked her arms around his neck and stroked her fingers on his whisker marks, making the blonde purr. Leaning in, she whispered into his ear "Now, you do look more tasty when you discard that horrible kid illusion, you know. It's a pity you had to kill your identity of Maximillian so early, or else I might have some chance for some fun". Tilting back, close enough that their nose were touching, proceeding to make the blonde's breath slightly more rugged, she whispered "I think, it's time for another round of _our_ games...don't you think?", and with that, she walked away._  
_

"Ha...once again, they prove you right, Shika, they are troublesome...rile you up like that and then just walking", turning away from the spot, Naruto just sighed repeatedly, until he suddenly stopped "Ah... I have the perfect set-up for her when the game starts, and when I do win the game, which I will, I guess she won't be too pleased, heh heh, heh, ha ha, hahahhahahaha!". Spinning around as like a sugar-high child that just learned Christmas had come early, he ran away while whistling a jaunty tune.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Sorta like a prologue which sets everything up. C.C.'s past with Naruto and Naruto's past as well as this unknown "Procellius family" will be explored gradually as the story progresses. And yes, Naruto is Edward Aethelwulf Heinrich Nicholaus von Procellius, and he is also this Maximillian that C.C. mentioned. The beginning passage in the story is like a foreshadow, and it just sorta gives the readers a view of what the later "historians" think of the events within the story, I will probably do something like that in every chapter. But I do have to say that the credit goes to numerous other fanfic authors in the Code Geass fandom, who use them quite proficiently in their fics, most notable ones include "Lelouch of Britannia" and "Code Geass: The Rise of the Black Prince". Anyways, this is my first fic, I'm just posting this up to see the receptions, and I hope people like this!**

**Furinkazan - Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain - A set of military philosophy that Takeda Shingen, a legendary samurai/general of Japan in the Sengoku era, worshiped to his death. It comes from an excerpt of "Art of War" by Sun Zi (It's chinese, just people who don't know about it are aware...). Essentially, it means that a true army moves as fast as a wind, as organized as a forest, as strong and fierce as fire, and as patient, unshakable, stable as a mountain. Why Naruto told Lelouch that, you will have to found out later on or figure it out yourself...XD**

**Oh, and don't forget to vote in the harem poll on my profile later! Maximum 3 girls (aside from C.C.)!**

**Please R&R! Thx**

**-Black Prince of Britannia**


	2. Chapter 1 - Shattered Illusion

**A/N: Hi Guys, its BP here again! Wow, I'm really impressed, 320 hits, 4 reviews, 19 favourites in one day! I guess that's a decent start for my first fanfic! Oh, I've put up a poll for whether or not there should be a harem, but if there is, it would be 4-girls max one, not a one like "The Rise of the Black Prince" where Lelouch gets almost all the girls in the series... Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Code Geass, they belong to Kishimoto-teme and Sunrise**

**Edited - July 3, 2013 for grammar and fluidity between sentences**

"Dialogue"

_"thoughts"_

**Announcements and information**

**Chapter 1 - Shattered Illusion**

_The Russian State campaign was widely known throughout the annals of history as the "Sand-Paper Exercise", numerous future commanders and generals of the Imperial Army began to rise from the campaign. Their tactics and skills that later became renowned throughout the world in the Black Revolt were first put to test on the Russian soil. Where their forefather's nemesis, Bonaparte, had failed, they have succeeded. Gottawald, Soresi, Nu, von Kempf, Patton, and more, all of them began their rise among the ranks through this war. Even the infamous Kinoshita first entered the battlefield through the war. But of course, one must never forget the most important aspect of this campaign, it is on this front that His Majesty Edward VIII made his debut to the world. No longer hiding his combat prowess from the prying eyes of the Imperial Court, he shatters the illusion of a book-smart child who loves pranks, but shows the world the true magnificence of the Procellius family._

_- Gilbert Graham - "A Breif History of the Later Imperial Era" - Manfred Incorporated August 3rd, 1997_

* * *

_Timeskip 5 years later..._

**May 23rd, a.t.b. 2015 - Somewhere in Chinese Federation**

A figure stands hidden behind a wall, watching a young boy thrashing around the dumpster. The boy's white hair dirty and unkempt, his clothes a mess of taped up rags that provide no warmth against the night breeze. Yet the boy perseveres, he searches for something, he tries to find it within the multitude of plastic wrappings, bones, spoiled food, and among other undesirable things. Suddenly, he freezes, and then he pounced upon a seemingly random spot like a hungry predator and holds a small object in the air.

The object reflects off the moon-light and gave an eerie glow off it. A battery, that's what the boy has been so desperate to find amongst the pile of trash. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a voice recorder, he gingerly removes the cap and replaces the battery within. Sitting down and putting on his headphones, he sighs in bliss and dozed off. His respite was short lived, as the battery quickly failed, and he was denied the comfort of a soft voice once again. Screaming in frustration, the boy resumed his quest for the battery again.

The figure around the corner retreated. As he walked, he adjusted his hood again, and brushed his now red bangs away from his eyes. "_So, she left again? Huh...I didn't expect her to actually give the recorder to someone else. That boy, he would become dangerous in the future, I wonder if that's why she left. Heh, it matters not, I will find her again. Ah...time to find a undisturbed place for me to use Sennin mode again."  
_

The figure is in fact on Namikaze Naruto, it has been a tradition between him and C.C. over the centuries. A private _game_ between them of a sort, C.C. would travel around the world, giving out Geass to whomever she wishes, while Naruto would seek her, well, after either using a _henged_ -clone or simply abandoning his post as Britannia's protector in the shadow for a while. Of course, there are times when he fails to do so, and she comes back to him on her own accord. At times, when Naruto finds her, he would join her in her travels and stay with her, until either them deem its necessary to begin another round, of their games.

Speeding to the nearest clearing, he proceeds to position himself in a meditative pose, and began gathering natural chakra. Human's have long forgotten the ability to channel normal chakra, let alone nature chakra. As a result of the catastrophic events during the Eighth Great Shinobi War, the summoning realm closed itself from the mortals forever. After the death of Gamakichi, Naruto too had been rejected from the realm. The power of utilizing chakra had been briefly retained for a while before certain events and incidents had forced Naruto to do some regrettable things.

Calming himself, Naruto began to channel natural chakra, gathering it around his system and then making it flow around his tenkatsus, he reached out into surroundings and began to "feel" it. This is a technique he had learned to use several centuries ago during another one of his game with C.C. Of course, he wouldn't tell her that he knew this technique, and he doesn't use it too often. Usually he resorts to using methods such as a Hirashin kunai within her accessories or a tracking device placed in the voice recorder that he gave her. The average human being possess an appalling low amount of chakra. Enough to sustain their lives, but so low that they can barely call upon it and control it. The nearest chakra signature that appears to be "out of the norm" is within that dumpster Naruto just left. Knowing that it's due to the Geass that the young boy possessed, Naruto ignored it, and reached out even more.

Finding her had been easy enough. C.C.'s code, while enabling her immortality, gave off an enormous amount of chakra signature. Not knowing how to suppress it, she would've been cornered and captured instantly if she was in the Shinobi Era. Calculating the distance and using a mental map of the world roughly pin-point her locations, he smiled at the thought that she is currently in Japan. Checking the "mental-bridge" he had with her due to their similar chakra natures and some unfortunate circumstances, he felt her emotions. Besides the usual boredom, and delight of eating a fresh slice of cheese pizza, he also felt mirth. Perhaps she had known that he had planted the tracking device.

Sighing to himself once more, he began to hurry his pace back to his estate in Britannia, after all, his forgot to put enough chakra into his clone! He also had to match his growing stature and facial characteristics every once in a while... ARGHH, sometimes, puberty is such a pain in the ass!

* * *

**June 6, a.t.b. 2015, off the coast of Arkhangelsk, State of Russia, European Union**

A silent war-fleet proceeded within the early morning fog. The flag of the Empire, the Lion entwined with the Serpent, flutter proudly upon the ships. As they neared the coast, the landing-crafts began lowering its doors, and the assembled modified Glasglows mobilized to storm the beach-heads.

The clouds and the mist suddenly disappeared and the sun blared upon the Glasglows, casting a glow off the reflective surface of the Frames, seemingly glorifying them before their impending doom. As if on cue, a typhoon of shells began raining upon the knightmares. Alloy composite armour could only take so much before it crumbled and the system deemed it necessary to eject. At times the OS failed to eject before the destruction of the processing system, at times the ejected cockpit blasted into their comrades behind them, creating a chain reaction.

Of course, as the new edge upon the battlefield, the knightmare re-arranged their groups and charged upon the beach-head like the knights of yore. Ripping apart the obsolete Panzers and the tanks had been a breeze to the Britannian Devicers (pilots of Knightmares). The pill-boxes with the heavy-artillery were destroyed one-by-one as the Glasglows and Sutherlands blew them up. Blood spilled the battlefield as curses of English mixed with Russian ran through the smoke-filled air.

Over by a small hill, a group of nine Glasglows with three leading Sutherlands charged down a small ramp.

Several explosions after, four squadrons were sent to back-up the battle group. However, it seemed that what ever was down there was enough to take down a total of seven squadrons of Knightmares. The last communications heard by their commanding lieutenant were cries of "Damned Russkies! Panz-"

"Kinoshita, Nu, any readings on the Factsphere?" "Too much interference, only a mass of signals coming from the other side, your grace." "Cortez, satellite?" "None, the Russians had already taken precaution against viewing..."

"Patton, can you get a visual?", four VTOLs carrying Sutherlands suddenly lowered from the skies and flew above the hill. Avoiding a volley of anti-air rounds, they responded, "Aye, Your Grace, 40 hostile units. Eight T-85 modelled tanks, 32 Panzer-Hummels, transferring visual feed now. Boy, I've thought these stubborn Ruskies wouldn't have used those Frames from the Krauts. Cortez, you better get this feed to His Grace this instant or I'll kick your ass six ways to Saturday!"

The visual feed began appearing over the Britannian force's HUDs. "Ah...it's the Panzer-Hummels, finally...", turning around the survey his own forces, the speaker commanded, "We'll draw them out, Gottawald, take your squad and cover us, saturated fire, don't worry about ammo, approximate range 3500, use those missiles to flush them out. Nu, take Smith and McKinney with you, destroy the nest at two o'clock, you know what to do after that. von Kempf, Kinoshita, you're with me. Soresi, flank to the right with Kruszewski, fire-at-will. Come-on boys, let's show Patton that he's not the only crazy one!""Yes, your grace!"

A battle group (12 knightmares) broke off from the main force and further spread out into four groups. A lavishly designed Sutherland with a cape and a large jousting lance began to weave through the fire followed by two black Sutherlands. The signature raging fox with lightning coursing through it woven on the cape showed the EU just who he was. Some of the more historian-oriented Russian devicers began to flinch at the crest. A barrage of shells pounding the hill, attempted to force the Panzer-Hummels out but to no avail. But a well-placed shrapnel and an explosion later, the Panzer-Hummels decided to come out. The other Panzer-Hummels began to search for the assailants, and there, hidden in their blind spot is a group of 4 black Sutherlands. Their white shoulder-piece, the additional weaponry, the more humanoid head pieces, and uncanny resemblance to the charging Sutherlands showed that they belong to the same unit. The Panzer-hummels began to maneuver around their position to return fire while avoiding them.

"Villetta, time to show the world the brain-child of modern technology, aim for the Panzer-hummel in the blue colour-scheme". A loud screeching sound suddenly rang out through the battle field, and the particular outstanding EU unit was blasted to pieces by a high-velocity shrapnel. Nearby units had their limbs shredded through, a particular unit was destroyed when it's ammunition exploded. "Ah, armour-piercing shrapnel accelerated to impossible speeds by electromagnetic force...The Railgun, a fascinating weapon." The voice stopped as his ornate Sutherland neared the panicking Panzer-Hummels who were desperately firing their close-ranged machine-guns at no one in particular. Throwing out its lance like a javelin, he destroys a unit and killing the devicer within it. Firing his slash-harken at the hill, he leaps up and it began to tear apart the two EU units near him with the specialized horizontal Stun Tonfas.

The two Sutherlands following him stowed away their assault rifles and and flipped out their close-quartered weapons respectively. The Sutherland on the right began closing in to the retreating Panzer-Hummels as these units are not built for close-ranged combat. The Sutherland sped to the unit and quickly slashed the cockpit directly and followed it up with a quick burst of rifle fire.

The Sutherland on the left however, launched it's slash harken at a retreating Frame and used it to pull itself to the Panzer-Hummel. Burying its tonfas into the cockpit, he quickly jumped back to a new target. The Britannia began spinning around, as if dancing on his own play-ground, all the while roaring with laughter, "SUCH DESTRUCTION! HAHAHA, I lOVE this, your grace! To see people trembling within their flimsy constructs before their deaths! AH... WHAT PLEASURE, HAHAHA"

"Kinoshita, quite!", a stern female voice came out of the radio and shushed the crazed man for good.

"Gottawald, _divide"_ gun-fire from the group hidden away from the Panzer-Hummels began to trace a "dead-zone" the ran between the Panzer-Hummel division, separating them into two sides.

The Commander-type Sutherland, after retrieving its lance, revealed a four-pronged blade hidden within the lance and used it to slice at the Panzer-Hummel who attempted to fire it's auto-cannon at close range. Making a mangled mess of the Knightmare, the Sutherland alowed the cockpit to eject to safety.

"Now, Soresi, Patton, Gottwald...show them that Britannia, _conquers_", the quartet of Sutherlands accelerated up the ramp with their 180mm Giant Cannons and assault rifles blazing. From the right side of the hill comes two Sutherlands that poured all their saved-up ammunitions upon their sector of enemy units.

The armour-piercing volley of the Railgun destroyed much of the resistance on the other group of Panzer-Hummels. Within minutes, the EU forces were reduced to only 12 left. Four VTOLs suddenly appeared over-head and four distinguished Sutherlands landed. Their missile tubes and Giant Cannons took the remaining Panzer-Hummels by surprise, and another four units had been destroyed.

The leading air-dropped Sutherland, armed with nothing but Stun Tonfas, dashed forward and started hacking away at the terrified Panzer-Hummels. The Sutherland that made use of the slash-harkens from before followed suit and engaged several of the remaining enemy units. "What the hell, Kinoshita, these SOBs are MINE. Their asses belong to one George Patton III. Get the fuck out of my way! You too, you damned von Kempf!", the agitated voice resonated through the line and the battle group gave a collective sigh.

The encounter, had been without a doubt, finished in Britannia's favour, once the Panzer-Hummels lost their advantage of range and were separated without support from each other , they were like sheep ready for slaughter in front of a pack of wolves.

* * *

Gathering his unit once more, the Commander-type Sutherland began to report his commanding officer. "Sir, Captain Procellius of Independent Battle Group Sigma of 57th Combat Regiment reporting. All hostile forces present under hill-0213 have been eliminated in conjunction with Independent Squadron D, Company Delta of 23rd Air-borne Regiment. Enemy units are composed of the Panzer-Hummel model Knightmare Frame in accordance with OMI's intel. No reports of anticipated experimental models were present. As we have not encountered heavy resistance, especially the advanced experimental models, I suggest that we consolidate the beach-head before advancing to the next village. The VTOLs are not due till 2 days later, we should coordinate the attack with their landings at the same time."

"Captain Procellius! Your company has performed a great assault upon the enemy lines, however, your suggestion of consolidating the beach heads had been rebuked by General Cummingham. We will be staying here for only 24 hours, scouting squads had already been sent out to the surrounding areas. Tell your unit to rest up and be ready at 0700 tomorrow. Those fucking idiots up in the air can go off to vacation for all I know, I'll be damned if they reach the city before me ", and with a soft mutter of "bloody bastards who fly in the air not providing air support" and "spoiled bastards with fancy knightmares" the Colonel sped off to the landing G1.

Walking out of his customized Sutherland unit, Edward von Procellius, gave a slight shake of his head. The other Sutherlands stopped behind him and their cockpits began to open.

"Arrogant prick! He just wouldn't listen for once would he?.

"So full of himself, I should just go and rip that stick out of his ass!"

"Yea, that son of a bitch just had to let his hatred of those in the air get over him this time."

Turning to face Patton, the speaker, Naruto asked "Speaking of air-support, where were the promised bombers and choppers? All we've got was a few lazy drops and a couple of choppers from the Army that got taken down with the first wave."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Patton gave a weak smile, "Well...you know that the Major-General doesn't quite mix with that bastard Cummingham...and some of the units are still on their way over-here. In fact, the only reason I'm here along with Your Grace is because we were assigned together as a "Joint Operational Unit". You do know that these retards up at Command tend to screw things up all the time..."

"Villetta, Mark, Marty, how was the Railgun?", "Your Grace, the barrel melted completely after 6 shots, and the last 2 shots exploded 20 m before impact." Well, Naruto had expected that to happen as the weapon was still in test stages, but he had hoped it would reach about 10 shots before the barrel went to waste. Addressing his gathered devicers once again, he scrutinized each of them again, reminiscing how he found each of them.

Jeremiah Gottwald, a tall, turquoise-haired man with aristocratic features is the sole male heir of the Gottawald family in Florida. The family had assisted Ricardo von Britannia in protecting the Empress Elizabeth III during the Humiliation of Edinburgh. As a part of the mercenary force hired by Ricardo during his time in the Germanic territories, Rudolph Gottawald fought valiantly against the French formations during the "siege". Upon arriving to the New World, the lowly knight was given the title of "Margrave", meaning "Marcher Lord" paying tribute to the ancestral Marcher Lord of England who defended its borders against the tribes in Wales and Scotland. The rank of an Earl was bestowed upon him and a group of other knights who had received the title of Margrave. Inheriting the title of Margrave from his deceased father at the age of 17, Jeremiah, with his impeccable records from Imperial Colchester Academy, he was on his way for glory until his post as part of the guard unit in Aries Villa. Following the assasination of Marianne vi Britannia, he wallowed in guilt and despair as he roamed the streets of Pendragon. Naruto had chanced upon him when his shadow clones had witnessed him getting beat-up by a couple of thugs outside of a bar after a routine intelligence gathering. After dispatching the thugs, Naruto striked up a friendship with the stoic bluenette quickly. Recognizing his talent from his records of service, Naruto offered him a position of within his unit after his own graduation from the Academy. Giving up the position of an officer, he retained the rank of a Second-lieutenant that was given to members of nobility and devicers on default.

Viletta Nu, a dark-skinned 25-year old girl with metallic-blue hair, not of "Pure-blood" was discriminated through her time in the Imperial Colchester Academy. Being in the same year as Naruto, he took notice of her skilled marksmanship and requested for her to be transferred to his new unit before the campaign.

Kewell Soresi, an orange-haired young man with blue eyes, a descendant of the famed Soresi family, was also in the same year as Naruto and Viletta. As a part of the "outcasts" within the his time in the academy, he established a valued friendship with the young Archduke when others attempted to undermine Naruto. Being a part of the junior branch of the Soresi family, he was not well-received by the other family members. Desperate to prove himself against those so-called betters, and to secure a better life for his immediate family, especially his younger sister, he demanded to join his friend's unit before the campaign. His level-headedness, and the ability to follow orders to the letter were well valued within Naruto's unit.

Albrecht von Kempf, a descendant of a more distinguished member of Ricardo von Britannia's own Guards. Having the appearance of a typical Germanic aristocrat with the blonde-hair and blue eyes along with the permanent scowl had him isolated during the Academy and Basic Training. Holding the rank of a Count at the age of 21, he was not liked by his more "common" fellow trainees, until he met Naruto, who was in the same situation as him. Displaying a quite, yet almost sadistic sense of bloodlust upon battle-field, Naruto uses him along with Patton for especially breakthrough strategies.

Kinoshita Hidenori, a black-haired Japanese teenager who is only 18 years old, is one of the youngest person within Naruto's group. Coming from a Japanese family that had been in Britannia for a few centuries, he was constantly referred to as a "Number" despite his normal citizenship. Showing a childish yet maniacal personality when piloting a knightmare, he is regarded dangerous by most of the members within Naruto's group. However, once out of the knightmare, he shows a reserved side with unfathomable intelligence. Referring to himself as "Nori" as a habit, he constantly annoys the members of the Naruto's unit and is able to be reigned in by Naruto or Viletta.

Mark Smith, a fair-haired commoner who showed exceptional talent for weapon designs. Because of his sick sister, he had to frequently loan money from the nobles in his vicinity. By the time Naruto had chanced upon him, he was on the verge of being kicked out from his shabby apartment along with his ailing sister. Being a same age with Hidenori, he serves as a major target of his annoyance, much to his ire. Having relatively long hair, he is habitually ridiculed by Hidenori, who refers to him as "On'na", meaning "woman" in Japanese.

Marty McKlinney, a gruff man in his early 30s with a beard, is an experienced devicer Naruto had discovered upon during his Basic Training. McKlinney was the Drill Sergeant and was impressed with Naruto and Albrecht's display of skill with the knightmare. Convinced by Naruto to return to active service, he joined the special unit that Naruto had drawn up, Being someone who retains a stoic personality and has a fierce loyalty to the Empire, he found himself a "protege" of a sort in Jeremiah. He can be constantly found in a bar with Jeremiah when they are off duty.

Monica Kruszewski, a gentle-looking woman who is only 17 years old is the youngest member aside from Naruto. Descended from the Kruszewski family that had defected to Britannia during the Revolution, she possess an elegant personality to others, but is quite timid and shy within Naruto's vicinity. Having an IQ of 179, she graduated from Imperial Technology Institute at an age of 13, and she attended the Imperial Military Academy Sandhurst soon after and graduated with 100% in Knightmare combat and tactical maneuvers. Hailed as a genius within the new generation of military commanders, she was offered several Imperial Guards position and was even rumoured to be a Knight of the Rounds candidate. However, she declined all those offers and instead joined the ranks of the Archduke of Caledonia's unit, whom she was acquainted with during inter-academy competitions.

The Dupont triplets, Alphonse, Pierre, Henri, a trio of light-hearted young men who were Naruto's underclass-men in Colchester Academy. As heirs to the title of Baron, they appear to be optimistic and without a care for the world. Looking up to Naruto, Marty, and Jeremiah as role-models, they routinely attempt to copy the latters' stoic expression, gaining the frustration of the two while obtaining the laughter of the others. Typically placed under the command of Jeremiah, they display an absolute sense of team-work and have a frightening efficiency when providing long-ranged fire.

George Patton III, the dark-haired man in his late 20s. Grandson of the disgraced former Viscount of Seattle, George S. Patton, he followed the family foot-step of military life, but was denied several chances of promotion due to his infamous grandfather. Desperate to remove this disgrace, he opted to join Naruto's forces when the campaign was announced. Showing a crazy desire for battle, he has a deep rivalry over the amount of kills he has with Albrecht and Hidenori. He typically favours the use of melee weapons as opposed to others, thus the reason for the high-maintenance costs for his knightmare.

Alfredo Cortez, a Number who showed exceptional talent in electronic programming and intelligence gathering, serves as Naruto's main technical adviser. A nervous young man who is constantly intimidated by others, especially by Patton and Hidenori, he is severely lacking in confidence. Found by Naruto when going over applicants for his post, he was amused when he found out that Alfredo had filled a title of 589 applications for various jobs ranging from computer hacker to fast-food cashier and even a janitor.

"Nothing else matters at the moment, rest up, maintain your Frames, keep alert. The fact that the we haven't seen a trace of those so-called "Igors" isn't a good sign. But when those Sutherlands are sent to replace these Glasglows along with the Second Task Force, we should be fine. Keep track of your supplies for the next little while, we won't be getting anything else until either when the Second Task Force arrives or when Clovis takes the Trans-Siberian Railway."

"Your grace, might I suggest using your status to take over command over Cummingham?", a soft voice sounded from the group. Albrecht von Kempf separated himself and continued, "This unit, after all, is called the "Archduke of Caledonia's owns". The fact that the troops will not even care that I am suggesting something close to mutiny in clear daylight proves it. Your publicity will not be tarnished at all, such a move could be easily be justified by Cummingham's incompetence. Her Highness Cornelia will be sure to agree with this move.", looking up to his lord, Albrecht waited for a reply.

Facing his subordinates and noticing their approving looks, Naruto explained, face still plastered with that eternal smile, "It has not come to the time where that action is necessary. There is a specific reason behind why Cummingham was placed in command of the first offense instead of me. Cornelia knows the reason as well, and she will not change the commander of a strategically important unit so easily in the middle of war. So unless Cummingham makes a decisive mistake, such action cannot be taken." Seeing that Hidenori is about to start, "And don't even think about assassination, Hidenori, I know what your thinking. Even if I do want to do that, it will just be too obvious. Now, go rest, your dismissed!"

"Yes, your grace!" as the group prepared to walk away, every single one of them waited for the upcoming outburst...

"Hey On'nan! You want to play Gold-Fish!?", an obnoxiously cheerful voice sounded from a teenager.

"Shut-up, I told you stop calling me that, and no! I don't want to play that stupid game! I need to go over some data with Alfredo, see you guys later!" said fair-haired man quickly escaped to his cock-pit and sped of as much as his Landspinners allow him.

"Geez, Nori was only asking...Alright, time to cut off the heads of those Russkie corpses. Tee-hee, Nori is a good-boy!", and with that, the crazed adolescent skipped away while brandishing a large knife.

Collectively sweat-dropping at the antics of the two while a certain whiskered-blonde shuddered at the last comment, Battle Group Sigma headed off with different directions.

"Hey Jeremiah, we are gonna set-up the game first, kay? You know where to meet us! Soresi, von Kempf, stop brooding your ass off, it's time to relax a little! Dupont's, get your snobbish French butt over here as well!" Patton's boisterous voice rang out as he ushered the other members away.

"Um...you do know that Monica is still there right?", the triplets chorused at an eerily frightening tone.

"Eh...shut-up! You guys are idiots! I left her there for a reason, now come-on you dufus, out of the way!"

Sighing inwardly, Naruto turned to the blushing girl, widening his smile a little bit, he spoke softly, "Monica, good job today, go have a good rest and have some fun with the rest of the crew. I'll look for you later, Jeremiah has something he wants to discuss with me." Nodding profusely, the girl rushed away, a tinge of red still on her cheeks.

Waiting for the girl to disappear from view, Naruto turned his attention to the stoic man beside him, "Jeremiah, I trust that you want to convince me to follow Albrecht's advice?"

"Yes, your grace, it is of utmost importance that you do this. Cummingham is not fit for leading the advance, he has not adapted to the knightmare combat strategies at all. I fear that he will destroy the entire First Task Force. Even if your grace does not care about personal glory, but please, do know that Her Highness is the overall commander, and it is her debut. If she failed, given her constant need to protect Her Highness Euphemia's actions, she may not be in His Majesty's favour any longer. Please consider it." Jeremiah reiterated his request, hoping beyond hope that Naruto would accept his reasoning.

"..."

"Jeremiah, how long has it been since we met?"

"2 years, 5 months, 28 days, your grace."

"I'm sure you know that I would never hesitate to do what's best for the Empire, for Cornelia, and for Euphemia, am I right? Especially, since even _our_ lives are on the stake here as well."

Acknowledging the nod, Naruto continued,

"Then you should know, that when the chance comes, I will act. Right now, I am just waiting, waiting for Cummingham to show his weakness, and then him and those who support him will fall. You should know that, I am sorely disappointed at you for having such little faith in me."

"Your grace! I'm no-"

"It's alright", facing the startled Gottawald, Naruto put a reassuring hand upon the loyal Margrave, "I know that you will follow me no matter what, along with the rest of the group. Alright, go on, I assume Kewell would want to win some money from you? Go have fun, just don't be away from the knightmares, remember, no alcohol. Ha, who am I kidding, with you, Marty and Kewell there, Patton wouldn't dare to open a drink. Alright, dismissed!"

"Yes, your grace!"

* * *

**Nightfall June 6, a.t.b. 2015, off the coast of Arkhangelsk, State of Russia, European Union**

Sitting within his Commander-typed Sutherland, Naruto ponders the situation.

The "Great-White Bear of Russia", Zhukov, obviously has prepared something for them. The lack of appearance of the Igor, the knightmare that Naruto himself designed and sold to the Russian Military, means that Zhukov is obviously waiting to draw them in. The superior performance of the Igor would no doubt tear apart a group of Sutherlands, let alone a under-equipped Regiment with half of it using modified-Glasglows.

The war with Russia had been a precursor to the entire E.U. campaign, with the African front opening up just a few months later, and perhaps the much anticipated "Reconquista" of the Home-isle commencing a year from now. The attack, a plan drawn up by him, Cornelia, and her Staff along with Darlton and Schneizel, is composed of a three-pronged attack. The original plan was that a shock-landing with an "elite" Regiment along with several tank corps and pending Knight Orders combined with naval and air coordination would overwhelm Arkhangelsk. At the same time, an attack along the Urals would compose of the bulk of the force, essentially blocking the Russian's escape to Siberia, and their attempt at utilizing the "scorched-earth" tactic that they just so love to use. A final prong of the attack was a fleet crossing the Bering Strait directly and landing upon Siberia. After the the reconquest of Haishenyan (Vladivostok) and Kuye Island (Sakhalin Island) by the Chinese a few centuries ago, the only remaining port and main stronghold on Siberia is Magadan. With a concentrated assault upon Magadan and and other landing sites, the final fleet's main objective is to support the Second Army Group's offense along the Urals and be responsible for supplies from Area 11 and the Homelands to Yekaterinburg, the center of strategic organizing by that stage.

When designing the plan, Naruto had already played his hand before the start of the campaign. The bribing of the Council 46 in Paris and the Russians along with selling them the "Igor" had finally paid off. Years before the campaign, Naruto had already utilized the internal struggle between the different factions to prepare for the inevitable "Reconquista" of the Continent. The ever-present battle between the French and Anglo-German factions, the eternal neutral Spano-Italian Faction and the Nordic faction, the distrustful Slavic faction who is in turn looked down by the French and the Anglo-German and the reserved Russian faction that earned the ire of the rest of the members.

The purchase of a secret model, the "Igor" was quickly leaked to the different factions, and the gap present between the Russian state and the rest of the Union widened when the Russians refused to give out specifics regarding the new unit. The leak, orchestrated by Naruto, stopped the slow deployment of the Panzer-Hummels within Russia, in which a third of the total amount of Russian-owned units were destroyed during the battle of Arkhanglesk alone.

With their relationship down to that level, Russia will not ask for assistance, and similarly the Council will not provide assistance until it is too late. Squabbles regarding the new-model and political sanctions against each other will blind the council members until Russia had become lost.

Naruto's face morphed into a scowl as he thought about the results. Having Cornelia in charge of the campaign had resulted into several complications.

When the plan had finally been put into motion, dubbed, "Operation Overlord", several changes occurred. The appointment of Cummingham as the commander of the First Army Group had been expected, but the sudden capitulation of the three Knight Orders that were suppose to join the assault had been unexpected. Pressure from the faction that Cummingham had belonged to, which is also coincidentally hostile to Cornelia and her sister, forced the change of the Supply Chain Management into a member of said faction. That resulted into over half of the Regiment still equipped with Glasglows, instead of the promised Sutherlands.

_"Honestly, I don't know what they are thinking. Putting Glasglows against the Panzer-Hummels? This is the "elite" striking force, and yet we are using obsolete equipments. Perhaps those imbeciles that have their brain-cells replaced with fat thought that we would be fighting Panzers and Type-85 the whole way. And no, they would never think about troop morale, to those bastards, it does not mean a thing to them"_

The lack of air-support and the late actions of the air-borne Regiments. The feud between Major-General Kruegard and Cummingham had been legendary within the Military. Naruto knows that though Kruegard is a trusted general, he shouldn't have delayed his assault that long, perhaps something else happened. Flipping out his satellite phone, he checked through the information his intelligence system had gathered over the time.

**As of 0730 June 6, a.t.b. 2015, command of 23rd Air-bourne Regiment is transferred from Major General Frederick Kruegard 2nd Viscount of Perth to Brigadier-General Alexander S. Geland, 8th Earl of Geland**

**Brigadier-General Alexander S. Geland orders all assault planned to be stopped immediately! All assault planned to be stopped immediately. All assault should be stopped for further coordination between the regiments. All officers are invited to attend the banquet courtesy of Brigadier-General Geland at 1800 this evening.**

"_As i thought, Schneizel...well played, well played. Nelly, I hope you're dying of ecstasy at the moment."_

Directing his train-of-thought further along, Naruto thought of the one of the minor hindrances, Clovis la Britannia. The last minute order from the Emperor had placed Clovis as the command of the Third Army Group, responsible for the landing at Magadan. This had thrown Cornelia out of the loop. But Naruto and Schneizel had been waiting for Charles to place Clovis somewhere within this war. To Charles, the war has just been a test for his children, to see which is the strongest. Clovis is merely thrown out there to see how "strong" he is.

Inwardly grimacing, Naruto thought about Charles' actions. His blatant disregard for his "loved" ones, his policies, his ideals, his un-ending war with the world. It has something to due with the slow build-up of chakra over several seemingly random locations over the globe. Naruto knows that C.C. must be privy to some sort of information regarding such a thing, perhaps in relation to that Geass Order that she had lead for a short period of time, but no, he will ask when she's ready to tell.

_"Would I...need to break my promise? No, I'm not breaking it, I'm simply honoring it to a greater degree... Sometimes, to protect something, you must remodel it to ensure its survival. But when remodeling, you would no doubt need to destroy parts of it. It's just that in this case, I am remodeling more than a small part of the piece. For the good of the game-board, I must change the piece"_

Supporting his head with his right fist, he returned his thoughts to the present situation. Curving up his lips, he considered the recent actions of the Russians. Leaving a third of the Panzer-Hummels out here is no doubt a sign of internal struggle. If Zhukov really wanted to draw them in and destroy them, he would've utilized every single advanced units he had in his disposal. Arkhangelsk had been a lost cause from the start, there's no reason to use a third of the Panzer-Hummel force to draw the enemy in when the enemy already knows that Zhukov would draw them in.

Perhaps these units belonged to those who wanted to reconcile with the E.U.. The devicers of the Panzer-Hummels, judging from their proficiency with Frame, they must have been trained in piloting them for at least a short while. Perhaps to them, if they were to use a E.U. produced Frame as a last stand, the Council would see that the Russians would still like to stay in the Union? What futile thought, the feud between Russia and the other factions had been present even before the Revolution, in fact, it deepened as a result of the Revolution.

Grin widening, reminiscent of the Chesire-cat, Naruto thought of the Igors and Cummingham.

_"Soon...Cummingham, soon, you will meet you fall. Your arrogance, your ignorance, your fossil-like beliefs, they will all demand you to be taken away from the game-board. As a piece, you have outlived your usefulness. The Igors will be your road to hell, over there, you will meet the multitudes of devicers that had and will die because of you, and with your life, you will provide me a chance to once more, win the game!"_

He has to wait, he cannot move early. Any actions out of ordinary, and Charles zi Britannia will leap on him. The attending of the Imperial Colchester Academy and the Basic Training could've been played off with some reasons. The recruiting of Monica Kruszewski could also be explained, but if he assassinates Cummingham...

_Flashback_

_October 10, a.t.b. 2010, Great Hall, Imperial Palace, Pendragon_

_Kneeling in front of the imposing figure, the child looks downwards. His sun-kissed hair still spiked up as always, his blue eyes lost their mirth, his ever-present smile, no longer there anymore._

_"So, you want to attend the Academy at this early age? Why is that?", the booming voice of Charles zi Britannia resonated through the hall._

"_Y-Your majesty! I desire to rise up in the military ranks. I want to be the Viceroy of Area 11!", the resoluteness and the determination is evident within the child's small voice. His body shaking, he tried to reign in his emotion._

_"And why would you do that? For the weakling and his weak sister? You would go that far for him?_

_"Yes! I will search for him and Nunnally if it costs my life!"_

_"Then you are weak as well! You disappoint me, your father, Maximillian, would not have wanted a weakling for a son!"_

_"NO! He is my friend, only people who keeps their friends safe and fights for them are truly strong. Only by that, would I fight for the Empire, because my friends are part of the Empire, I am part of the Empire. If I do not have friends left, what do I fight for? What reason have I left to serve the Empire to its greatest? What reason do I have to defend the Empire and Reconquer our lost lands? What reasons, tell me!" the child demanded the figure in front of him. Rising up to full height, the child's bravery soon faded, and he slowly began to cower._

_"Very well...Edward Aethelwulf Heinrich Nicholaus von Procellius, I will be watching you. Remember what your forefathers once said..." Charles zi Britannia concluded, and dismissed the child._

"_The Sprig of Broom shall bloom for the Empire..." Naruto whispered._

_Walking out the palace, he looked upon the clouds as if in __remembrance_ "The Sprig of Broom shall bloom for the Empire, Arturia, Lizzie, you'll understand right?"

_As the chauffeur drove on, the child began to cackle in his mind as his face remained sombre._

"Ah...Charlie, I got you now...HAHAHA"

_Flashback Ends_

Charles zi Britannia had been cautious about Naruto ever since his ascension to the throne. It had been a tradition of a sort, ever since Ricardo, to keep a tight leash upon the Archduke of Caledonia and Earl of Wessex (singular because they are all one person). The enormous ducal lands in the Prairies and above the Great Lakes had been a major thorn to some of the more self-doubting Emperors. Naruto had escaped much suspicion by keeping a low profile overall and returning pieces of lands to the Crown little by little of the years. He had even established basis of the PLUTON branch of the Household Guards for Alec la Britannian. Even that had not been enough when Charles zi Britannia had came upon the throne, but Naruto had in the end, convinced Charles when he helped established the OSI for Charles with his identity as Maximillian. To think that the agency that he had established himself with scratch would now monitor his every movement just strikes as plain ridiculous to him.

But Naruto understands that it is of utmost importance to do anything that arouses suspicion at the moment. He would continue to fool Charles, making him think that all he wants is to become Viceroy of Area 11 and search of Lelouch. The best course of action at the moment would be to let Cummingham die of his own accord. To die in a real natural fashion. But what could be natural on a battle-field?

"The game...has started again. Charles, what ever you're directing attention away, you can't hide for ever. In the end, what can you hide when you don't have means to hide anymore? C.C., I hope you're not wasting your time eating pizza, I don't want to pay your bills all the time, you better be watching the news these days..."

* * *

**On the Same day, Somewhere In Japan, Pizza Hut**

"Achoo..."

An unassuming captivating girl holding on a Chesse-kun plush and wolfing down pizza plate-by-plate sneezed.

_"Naruto! You better not be talking on my back!"_

* * *

**A/N: And DONE! Alright, I am really impressed with the results I've gotten so far. As you may have noticed, I've started writing the day after the day I posted the first chapter, but with people dragging me out of the house and Canada Day and whatnot, things have been a little busy. Also, I've been playing around with the war and the knightmare combat part a little bit, but it's a little tricky after all. Anyways, the story is finally starting, and I've introduced a few OCs, some of them well not be too important, and there's a chance that they might just get killed offO_O**

**Next Chapter, continuation of the Russian Campaign, may be able to finish off the Russian one in the next chapter and then I'll go on to Middle East. Japan will probably in the chapter after that (or there may be another chapter...XD)**

**Oh, and I will include some things and characters from Oz the Reflection and Akito the Exiled, but they wont be featured a lot. Akito's story line mostly because the Euro-Britain War, and Oz because of Soresi and Marybell (along with the Glinda Knights...seriously, Glinda?), but I won't include anything from Renya of the Darkness. Seriously, that is crap! Like what? Mutated humans called knightmares? A random failed geass arm that sucks the life out of everyone? A princess that just happened to land in Japan?**

**Anyways, please R&R and don't forget to vote on the harem poll on my profile. Maximum 3 girls aside from C.C. And I will add Monica inside because of this chapter...(but it may just be a school-girl crush...)**

**See ya!**

**R&R**

**-Black Prince of Britannia**


	3. Chapter 2 - Kitsune Ascending

**A/N: Hi guys, its BP back again! So far, I think that the reception of the story is quite good, so I am happy! However, though the views have sky-rocketed after posting chapter 1, the favs and follows have increased extremely slowly. I don't know if it's cuz I've exhausted the entire "market" of this type of story or if it's because my story, especially chapter 1, just plain suck compared to the prologue. Therefore, I'm here to ask a favour of you, if you like my story, great, feel free to review and favs or follows, but if you hate my story, please at least leave a review of WHY you hate it and how I can improve. THANKS**

**Oh, and since this is a crossover, please expect that mechas from other animes will appear in the story, mechas and technology from Gundam UC, Gundam SEED series, and Full Metal Panic along with some others will appear in the story, however, please don't fear that they will make Naruto super-powered enough to destroy an entire country with a colony laser or something of the sort. The only "beam" type weapon present will be the Hadron, Baryon, and the Radiant Wave-surger, (VARIS counts as a magnetically accelerated round) so there won't be "beam-sabers" or "beam-cannons" running around the story.**

**To those of you who have trouble imagining the "RU - 02 Igor", there's a link on my profile that gives you a picture. It's basically the Shadow from Full Metal Panic but without the ECS. The Ivan is essentially a much more stream-lined Igor (it has similarities with the Codarl from Full Metal Panic but it is NOT that unit).**

**Also, it has been brought up to my attention from a friend, quote "Is it just me, or does Kallen's boob get bigger every ep?" Personally I think it sorta does and it completely matches the tendency of Sunrise to reveal as much from the more voluptuous characters as possible. Hence the unnecessary shower scene of Kallen (don't tell me its necessary cuz the phone call could've been done anywhere, and having a phone installed in the bathroom...O_O) and the unnecessary naked fighting scene on Kamine Island... **

**Many thanks to RoyalTwinFangs who provided many ideas and suggestions for both the plot and the weapon used!**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OCs...**

"Dialogue"

_"Thoughts"_

_"_Foreign Language: Russian"

**Announcements or other Information**

**Chapter 2 - Kitsune Ascending**

_"The Battle of Arkhangelsk, served as a major turning point for the entire war on the Russian front. Though it only furthered tipped the victory towards the Empire, the administrative actions and the rearrangements within the command chain following the battle served to eliminate the difficulties the Expedition Force had faced since the start of the war. Aside from that, the decisive Battle of Arkhangelsk, a battle directed by the then Captain Edward von Procellius, succeeded in destroying the majority of the Russian experimental forces. The advanced frames from the Russians, dubbed "Igor" were routed and ambushed systematically by Procellius's carefully arranged tactics. Leaving only the Russian command unit "Ivan" and a few survivors fleeing, the Britannian forces celebrated a monumental victory of using obsolete Glasglows with a few Sutherlands against a mass of superior weaponry. The importance of the Battle was only second to the Battle of Itsukushima, where once again tactics proved to be efficient against the terrifying face of advanced technology."_

_- "Against the Odds - A Study of Anti-Knightmare Tactics" - Zhou Zhi Xuan - Imperial Department of Educational Publishing, December 12, 1987_

* * *

_"Rule Number 1 for combat against superior Knightmare Frames, overwhelm them with concentrated fire-power and control the pace of the exchange"_

_"Rule Number 1 for combat against equal Knightmare Frames, overwhelm them with concentrated fire-power and control the pace of the exchange."_

_"Rule Number 1 for combat against inferior Knightmare Frames, overwhelm them with concentrated fire-power and control the pace of the exchange"_

_- Edward "The Magnificent" VIII of Holy Britannian Empire_

* * *

**Arkhangelsk, State of Russia, European Union - June 8, a.t.b. 2015**

"Battle Group Beta, direct your assault to the West along 8th avenue."

"Squad 3, push further, show those Ruskies what we're made of!"

"Battle Group Episolon, don't waste ammo, blow that building up!"

"Sir FitzRoy, separate with Squad 7! Take your unit up that street!"

Voices ran out from the G1 base on the outskirts of Arkhangelsk. Several uniformed men sat around display, fervently discussing plans and strategies that they know wouldn't be used. In the center of the group, wearing a traditional Dragoon uniform complete with the scarlet coat and a long-mustache, is Carl F. Cummingham, 6th Duke of Wyoming. His face twitching every so often at the furious whispers of his insufferable subordinates.

Slamming his hand on the desk, he gathered the attention of these commanders.

"What are you all doing?", he asked in a rough tone. "What are we using? Knightmares! For God's sake. We're fighting the Russians, who are using out-dated field-guns and those disgusting T-85s! Crush them! Push down out like we've done in Area 11! Destroy them, what the hell are you guys doing! If we can't take a particular street, then just blow up the whole damn city block!"

"Y-Your grace, you c-can't possibly be sugg-"

"Silence! I am your superior officer and I outrank all of you in terms of nobility! You will listen to what I say!", stopping the impudent colonel who had dared to defy him, he continued, "Where's Procellius and his rag-tag of filthy clowns?"

"..."

"I said, where's Battle Group Sigma damn-it! Answer me, you fool!"

"H-his Grace is heading towards the municipal administrative center and wearing down the heavy enemy resistance surrounding that area."

"Order him to go to the suburb! I will not have that little twerp gain the honour of conquering the City of Arkhangelsk. Get on it!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Cummingham attempted to relieve himself of the developing migraine. The other members of the Command Stuff frantically ushered the operator to issue the order to Battle Group Sigma and returned to their discussion of various imaginary tactics.

However, their "peaceful" exchange was interrupted when a series of static reports began appearing, along with beeps from the Battlefield Simulator Display that indicated disappearing IFF signals.

"Encountering new units, possibly Ig-ARGHH"

"Holy shit! Squad 3 was wip- FUCK, OUT OF THE WA- BOOM"

The startled Staff members scrambled to action. Addressing several units and wanting a clear view of what's happening.

"Battle Group Delta, Report!"

"..." a series of beeps and their IFF signals disappeared

"Squad 4!"

"..."

"Battle Group Alpha, what's the situation!?"

"Sir, a group of unidentified knightmares. Grey-colour scheme with a leading white unit, possibly the "Igors". Shit, they've just clean-up Squad 6, FUCK they're on to us now. Performing evasive maneuvers at the moment, 4 units lost already, requesting back-up, backup, fast, we nee-"

The communication died down, leaving the Command Center in silence. Opening his eyes, Cummingham looked upon the Staff with an enraged look, "Get on it! Send the Reserves! Send out more knightmares! We still have those tanks! Call the navy, call the air! Call that fucking retarded Geland! Open fire, use those god-damned machine guns." Looking at the trail of disappearing blue dots on the display, Cummingham slowly realized that to his utter most horror, these "Igors" are coming towards the G1.

"Shit, DO SOMETHING. Send more units out, GO GO GO!"

The terrified Command Staff could do nothing except for barking out name of inactive units.

Stopping abruptly, they realized that a group of grey knightmares had just skidded to a halt outside of the G1. The measly weaponry of the G1 could do nothing against the superior armour and frame of the enemy knightmare. Cummingham widened his eyes as took in their appearance, their sleek body frame, grey colour scheme, assorted weaponry including steel swords, and the menacing single horn along with the crimson quad-eyes. The most terrifying aspect is the double-headed eagle insignia upon these Frames. The group suddenly separated, revealing a white knightmare with a similar build with a pony-like extension on the back of it's head and with a fully anthropomorphic arm holding an elongated dagger-like weapon. The early morning sun reflecting off the titanium alloy blade shined brightly within the eyes of the Command Staff, the blade and the mono-crimson eye gave off a perilous feeling to their fate.

Gulping, Cummingham attempted to calm himself. In the face of death, he suddenly felt a strange feeling, as if his fate had been sealed the second he accepted the command of the Archduke of Caledonia's Own's 57th Mechanized Heavy Hussar Regiment. Caledonia, he thought of that insolent whelp that had dared to defend that whore of a princess against his appointment. Gritting his teeth in anger, he screamed, in the face of his death, "Procellius, I'll be waiting in hell!"

When the vibration caused by the voice traveled through the air into the microphone, converted into millions of electronic signals and then reconstructed, then projected into the outside air, the leading knightmare coiled, then suddenly sped to the G1 and buried its blade deep into the Command Center. Using the slash harken to anchor itself to the air, the other Igors opened fire and buried the G1 within a hailstorm of fire.

* * *

**A few minutes ago, Command Center of All Army of Russia - State of Russia, European Union**

"General, the President had announced the decision to bestow upon you the rank of Marshal of All Army of Russia.", a young attendant reported excitedly to the aging man in front of him.

Georgy Zhukov had lived quite an eventful life, yes, he had desired glory, but above all, he desired what's for the best for his Motherland. Putting a hand through his graying hair, he thought about the struggles of his beloved country. Ever since Napoleon's failed invasion, the E.U. had been vying for friendship with the Russian Empire. But deep down within any sane man, they know that the blood-feud between them had ran too deep. The thousands of French and German life spilled on the frozen soil, tonnes of red liquid that stain the banks of the river Volga had been the tip of the iceberg. So, it was only in desperate circumstances did the Whites decided to let the Russian Federation join the E.U. after the Red Uprise.

Already, Russia had been scarred too deep by the increasingly mentally unstable Tsars, but when the E.U. had placed embargoes upon the Federation under the pretense of "Correctional Actions", it was too far. Zhukov could expect the Council to not be particularly pleased when meeting with the Russian ambassador, but what he could not accept was the constant discrimination against the Russians, the constant refusal to support the Russians, the constant demands that Russian contribute more monetary resources into the annual budget. Even the "sharing" of those Panzer-Hummels were done under the impression that it was an "act of friendship" for Russia after paying off their "debts". And the Council hadn't even thought of giving those Panzer-Hummels until the Russians themselves acquired the Igors.

Speaking of the Igors, Zhukov had been particularly pleased by the performance. The superior speed and the ability to adapt to almost any sort of weaponry had been a great asset for the Russians. After acquiring them from a mysterious benefactor through a couple of civilian companies in Britannia, the Moscow Institute of Physics and Technological Studies had been remodeling it to allow Arctic combat. Attempts of reverse engineering and further development had been also attempted. The result is a single limited-production unit that rolled out just two months ago, code name - "Ivan". The Ivan is currently piloted by Colonel Era Zhukova, Commander of the 1st Special Mechanized Cavalry Regiment.

Smiling at the thought of his beautiful daughter, he thought of the prospects of the war. Already, Cornelia li Britannia had commenced landing along the Urals. The fool Clovis, had in junction with several other advisers, captured Magadan, and is on his way of securing the Trans-Siberian Railway. Zhukov understands that the battle here at Arkhangelsk is the last chance for Russia. No longer can they wait to draw the enemy in and use the winter storm to destroy their fated enemy, they will have to engage the damned English in direct combat. Destroy this "task force" in Arkhangelsk in a single encounter and strike fear within their hearts.

According to intelligence report, the Archduke of Caledonia and Earl of Wessex, Edward von Procellius had been sighted during the landing. Apparently he was able to destroy a group of Panzer-Hummels and T-85s with less than one third of their number. Zhukov had been the one who had inspected the Panzer-Hummels upon their arrival in Russia, he knows better than others that Panzer-Hummels have a un-rivaled edge against those Britannian Knightmares in defensive maneuvers. The fact that this 15-year old boy was able to destroy a total of 32 of these machines when they have the advantage of height over a hill proves that he must be eliminated before he matures.

Such a fearsome enemy must be destroyed before he could grow up and bear his fangs against his prey. But it is a pity, as there's no doubt the Igors along with the Ivan can rip apart this little Duke.

"Sir, RU - 02S "Ivan" - Colonel Era Zhukova requesting for sortie"

"Sir collective request from 1st Special Mechanized Cavalry Regiment for sortie"

Staring at the map of Russia on the display system, Zhukov made a decision, "All Units LAUNCH! Kill all hostile units on sight, leave no survivors!"

More than one hundred grey knightmares launched from the hidden base towards the streets of Arkhangelsk, on towards their first and to most, final battle.

Speeding along the familiar ghettos and paths, the Russian devicers gnashed their teeth in anger at the destruction caused by the Britannian devicers. Fist clenched upon the controls, their desire of revenge multiplied as they took in what was left of the city.

A squad of four Igors spotted a group of Sutherlands cutting up a single Panzer - 1 modelled Frame and giving it a kick before it blew up. Moving in, the Sutherlands were startled to find some unidentified signals from their Factsphere sensor.

Firing bursts of dual fire-lined assault rifle, the Igors ripped through the first two Sutherlands. Another Igor from behind accelerated in front of the remaining Sutherlands and sliced at it using the Steel Sword. The specialized alloy sliced through the composite armour easily and killed the Britannian devicer instantly.

"F-First d-deployment. s-s-success! The newest model of Britannian knightmare defeated in combat by Igor! First destruction in direct, one-on-one combat!"

The operation room cheered at the success of the new unit. Zhukov simply gave a serene smile at the enthusiasm of these youngsters.

* * *

**Present Time - Suburb outside of Arkhangelsk, State of Russia, European Union**

The Battle Group Sigma blew up another tank as they passed another house. Civilians were directed towards a camp once they had surrendered. After a few minutes of chaos heard throughout the public Britannian channel, Kewell decided to speak, "Your Grace, now is your chance!"

Slicing another self-propelled artillery and destroying the nearby CIWS mounted trunk, Marty McKinney suggested "Kewell, His Grace is waiting, there's a reason to wait this long."

"Marty is right, but enough waiting, this is the chance", firing his slash-harken at the last armed helicopter, Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"All units attention! All units attention! As of now, 0904 June 6, a.t.b. 2015, I, Captain Edward Aethulwulf Heinrich Nicholaus von Procellius will take charge of His Majesty's Archduke of Caledonia's Own 57th Mechanized Heavy Hussar Regiment. I repeat, Captain Edward von Procellius will take charge of Archduke of Caledonia's Own 57th Mechanized Heavy Hussar Regiment. Major-General Carl F. Cummingham had been confirmed as KIA. All communications channel should be locked on to Public General 0416. Units who have engaged hostile experimental Frames should report upon their whereabouts!"

"..."

Patton was gonna start up a rant about disrespectful fools before the radio blared to life once more.

"Sir, Captain Fitzroy of Battle Group Gamma awaiting orders. With me are remnants of Squad 2, 5, and 7, hostile units numbering approximately 16 last seen in sector D12 6 minutes ago.

"Sir, Lieutenant Ford of Squad 11 awaiting orders, hostile units numbering approximately 8 last seen sector A05 10 minutes ago.

"Sir Captain Blake of Battle Group Alpha..."

As the group leaders reported the situation one-by-one, the Britannian forces began to calm once more. Naruto considered the situation, before pointing his head-piece to his Group.

"According to reports, there are more than 60 of those Igors, with the possibility of many more units heading their way over here. Apparently the 80mm assault rifle we possess are not enough to punch a whole in those Igor's armour unless in a range of less than 200. The 180mm Giant Cannon are able to pierce the armour but at a range of approximately 400. However, not many units are equipped with Giant Cannons. Stun Tonfa data are unknown, but it's best if we surprise them from close range."

"Permission to speak, your grace?", a voice sounded out from Kewell Soresi's Sutherland.

"Yes."

"Your Grace, I am afraid that currently the best we can do is to gather the remaining units and retreat towards the beach-hands. Once we have replenished our supplies and outfitted with the Sutherlands, we can relaunch the offense along with the Second Task Force. Currently, we do not have the means of overcoming at least 60 of those experimental machines, even if we obtain the help from a portion of the 23rd Air-borne Regiment, which is currently impossible, the odds are still not in our favour."

"Your Grace, I disagree, at the moment, the Russians are having taste of victory, they will strike with any chance they have. The second they sense a retreat they will pursue us until they have obliterated us, currently, we cannot afford a retreat. Once we have left the city, we will not be able to retake it, defenses will spring up as soon as we leave, with the low troop morale, we will not be able to conduct a worthwhile attack in a while." Albrecht von Kempf's soft voice rang out through the communication line once again.

"Enough! Soresi, von Kempf, the units are scattered all over the city at the moment. Either plan dictates that we should organize the knightmare forces once more. Time is of essence, we cannot spend it trying to put up a plan of action, we will discuss this once we are grouped."

"Jeremiah, take the Duponts, head to sector F32, pick up any stray survivors you meet. Once there take command of the remnants of Squad 9, 14."

"Kewell, take Viletta, Marty, and Mark to sector B14, watch for the Igors. Viletta and Marty, you know what to use when you see them"

"The rest of you, follow me."

"Squad 11, 12, 2 head to sector F29, position yourself behind that wall, use the slash harken to take down that debris. Prepare your grenade launchers."

"Battle Group Alpha, head to B14 along with Squad 8, take the route that passes through B05, make a trail of chaos on your way over there. Any hostile units you encounter, do not engage, evasive maneuvers and report immediately."

"Battle Group Gamma, Battle Group Epsilon, proceed to clean up the 14th Avenue. You'll be acting as decoys. Once complete head to sector E09 and await further orders."

"Squad 1, 15, Battle Group Zeta speed down 2nd Avenue, rendezvous at sector G12

"Cortez, Mark, I trust that these interference devices will work?" "Yes, your grace"

"Move out!" "Yes, your graciousness!"

The Battle Group Sigma separated into groups and headed off to their destinations. Turning the radio to another channel, Naruto contacted the Air Force, "Old man Kruegard! I hope you're doing well"

An irritated voice sounded at from the other end "What do you want, Procellius, I did what you want 5 minutes ago! You're gonna owe me some beer once we land little boy"

"Alright, please commence assault old man. And yes, thank you..."

An amused voice came through, "Well well well, who what've thought that old Johann's grandson would be a commander of a Regiment at 15. Alright, anything for you, my boy, just don't forget the beer"

"Of course, ya old coot!"

Several seconds later, VTOLs began dropping Sutherlands at seemingly random places.

Cruising through the streets of the ruined city and enduring one Kinoshita Hideyoshi's continued whining, the 8 Sutherlands came in contact with a group of 12 Sutherlands.

"Monica, I hope you can show your skills to the world, I will be placing you in command of these devicers.", addressing the shy, gifted girl.

"Y-Your G-Grace, I-I can't p-possi-sibly do this, I'm not exp-perienced enou-"

"No, I trust you, you can do it, I know you can do it, don't take what your family said too hard, just try your best!" assuring the low self-esteemed Russian-descended girl had been quite difficult since the war started. The Kruszewski family had defected to Britannia after being ousted during a power struggle after the War with Napoleon had ended. The family had demanded that Monica be able to reclaim their honour and they had expected her to be promoted to at least Major at the end of the war."

Monica could not believe what she was hearing, for a moment she thought she was in a dream. Her Edward (huh?) had trusted her enough to give her a Group to command. She could practically feel her lungs trying to force her to scream in delight, yet she persisted. Yes, her family had demanded her of such and such, but no, she doesn't care about that, as long as _her_ Edward trusts her and enjoys her company, she will be happy.

"Y-Yes, I will try my best. Y-your Grace, I won't fail you!." a hint of resolution could be heard from the shaky voice of the girl.

"Very well, Second-Lieutenant Kruszewski, you're placed in charge of the Winged Group Omega of 23rd Air-borne Regiment. Head towards sector E10 to draw the enemy further in cooperation with Battle Group Gamma and Battle Group Epsilon. Objective of mission is to successfully allow enemy units to enter Area F. Once objective completed, regroup around F15 and take command with Battle Group Gamma and Epsilon."

"Yes, your Grace", a collective chorus could be heard from the assembled Sutherlands."

"Patton, Hidenori, von Kempf, you're with me, we're heading towards area B."

von Kempf was right, the Russians are like hungry sharks that will strike once sniffing a single scent of blood. What Naruto wants is to show their weakness, as if a bulk of their forces are retreating, so that the Igors will come chasing after the forces. The added reinforcements from the air were drawn upon by units who were loyal to Kruegard, though they are small in number, the extra VTOLs in the sky serves as an added intimidation factor against the Russians. That, counting upon the arrogance and desire of the enemy commander will force them to further separate their squadrons as they searched for the "reinforcements".

* * *

**With Jeremiah**

Jeremiah Gottawald had been one of the top students within the Imperial Colchester Academy in both knightmare combat and tactics. Though he had played the role of a "guard" more prominently these years, he is still able to understand what his Lord wants to achieve. Making adjacent pockets of ambush and then retreating. The process will be repeated until several squadrons are in the vicinity of each other, by that time, the other groups can flank the Russians and finish them off for good.

As the first part of the plan, Jeremiah knows that he will get the chance to lead several squadrons to conduct the offense, if he is not wrong, His Grace would want to open first fire in Area F, where he's heading with the Duponts at the moment.

Picking through the rubble and blasting away any fallen building, Jeremiah sounded, "Duponts, Diamond Formation, we're nearing the sector."

"Yes, Jerry!"

Ripping off the tick mark, Jeremiah look-on through the HUD. Standing in front of them are 2 Suthelands with 4 Glasglows. "Second Lieutenant Gottawald here to take command of Squad 9, 14."

"M-My Lord, we await your command", the apparent leader in the Sutherland spoke hoarsely as they neared Jeremiah.

"Your Grace, rendezvous with Squad 9 and 14 a success."

* * *

**With Naruto (a.k.a. Edward von Procellius)**

"Rule Number 1 for combat against superior Knightmare Frames, overwhelm them with concentrated fire power"

"Spread-wing formation, head towards sector F29, do not stop if you don't see them, they are always behind you. Henri, throw every piece of rubble you see to the back using the slash-harken. Alphonse, keep watch of the rear. Throw up a heavy resistance when you see them, make use of the area, the goal is to arrive at F29, they will follow you no matter what. Communicate to Lieutenant White 10 seconds before ETA"

"Squad 11, 12, 2, transfer all Giant Cannon ammunition to the most stable units. Fire when Jeremiah calls."

The three squads were among the only ones who were equipped with the Giant Cannon and Missile Saddle, most units are outfitted with only the standard Assault Rifle.

"Pierre, that building I sent through your HUD? You know what to do."

"Wing Group Xi, head towards Area B, the Russians must have located you already. Follow the trail that Battle Group Alpha and Squad 8 made."

Flicking to a private channel, Naruto asked "Kewell, Albrecht, do you see what is going to happen now?"

"Sigh, yes your grace, this is absurdly reckless, how are you even sure that these Glasglows can over-power these Igors? It will take a miracle for these grouped Glasglows to destroy those Igors." von Kempf voiced his doubt to his commander.

"That is, because I am Edward von Procellius. As a Procellius, my job-description demands that I do miracles on a daily-basis."

"zzzz-Battle Group Epsilon and Gamma encountering hostile units, numbering about 16!", the public channel buzzed once more, indicating the first prey had found their hunters.

"Good, speed towards Area F, follow Second-Lieutenant Kruszewski on your way there."

"WHITE, we're here!"

"Commence fire!"

* * *

**At Sector F29**

180mm armour-penetrating rounds tore through the first several Igors. Cries of delight were heard from the Britannian Devicers who have faced against these fiendish machines before.

Naruto's voice once again sounded out "Pierre..."

A 10-story tall building collapsed on the remaining Igors, crushing these Russian devicers who had just tasted the sweet nectar of revenge.

"Jeremiah, I will leave this to you." nodding inside his cockpit, Jeremiah felt the pressure of responsibility suddenly slamming onto his shoulder. Resolving to prove his loyalty once more, he issued an order "His Grace had decided that we will set up ambush at the same spot again. 10 minutes until ETA from Second-Lieutenant Kruszewski arrives here. Since logic in modern war-fare dictates that no sane army will ambush at the same place twice, we will show them how truly insane we are. However, to keep up the pretense that we are sane and to prove our utter most loyalty to His Grace, Squad 2, head North, make a track of destruction, make it as if you are hurriedly retreating. Duponts, set up armaments behind that building. Squad 11, jump upon that tower."

* * *

**Hunting Squad 1 of 1st Specialized Mechanized Cavalry Regiment**

"Madam! Hunting S-Squad 5 w-was-s just elminated! H-How? T-These are the Igors!", the Lieutenant's frantic exclaims could be heard all over the Russian public channel.

"Quiet, it does not matter, it was pure luck! We will found them and crush for defacing our Motherland. Onwards, Hunting Squad, we will hunt those Britannian scum down, every single one of them.", flicking to a private channel, the female voice warned the Lieutenant, "Next time you need to vent your piteous remarks out, keep it to a private channel, or I will rip of that tongue of yours with the Ivan's dagger!"

"Y-Yes M-Madam!"

Smiling in approval, Era Zhukova continued the glide along the paved road of Arkhangelsk. They have been searching for the Britannian units for several minutes now, but oddly enough, instead of running around like chickens with their head cut-off they seemed to be a little bit too organized after the destruction of their command. Yes, there were a few sightings here and there, but the response time was a little too slow. Perhaps, there's someone organizing them for a strategic retreat? An ambush even...It would not make a difference, whoever is behind this will fall under the superior performance of the Igors.

"Era, relax, the Brits can't stand a chance with these machines, we can do it!", a male voice sounded from a knightmare behind her.

"Vassily! How many times do I have to tell you to address me as "Madam"!?"

"Eh...at least 459 times..."

"I didn't tell you to answer that damn-it! J-Just shut-up for now"

"Aye Era!"

"..."

Banging her head at the frustrating display of her boyfriend, Era Zhukova gave a frustrated yelp as she thought about her life. Her father, the famed General in the Russian Federation, her family, always in a strict, militaristic atmosphere, she did not have many friends as she was growing up. Even if one would go past her tomboy-ish attitude, and be brave enough to ignore the intimidating nature of her father's job, they would still be repelled after a single visit to the family home. No laughter, no chats, just a quiet atmosphere, a room filled with people sitting in straight backs and talking as if responding to a superior's orders.

That situation remained like that until she met him, Vassily. He was like a sun-shine to her foggy world of emotions. He joked around, teased her sisters, even managed to make her father chuckle a bit. But happiness could not be maintained for long as both of them were quickly drafted as devicers for experimental knightmares. When war seemed to be coming over the horizon, the two had been forced to partake into the special training regimes with the new Igors and her personal Ivan.

Slamming her fist on the controls, she narrowed her eyes in anger, why? Why did the Britannians had to go to war? She could've retired after a few years and maybe opened a flower shop. Vassily always wanted to open one with her, why couldn't they just be in peace and go on for their dream. But now, war is here, they will have live in fear of death every single day. Even with the supposedly sturdy advanced machines, they cannot be reassuring enough, just what if? What if some random genius young tactician noble from Britannia decided to kill 90% of them today?

"SHIT, BOOM"

"Hunter Squad 3 and7 encountering prey, engag-"

"Madam! We've lost them! They disappearing it's like a giant Pac-Man is eating up all these units in one go! The Britannians are using the sub-way system and group fire-power to destroy our squads!"

"Hunter Squad 8 engaging, a fox crest? Holy shit he wen-Boom"

"Eight-leader down! The hell's on that fucking cape? That damned fox, shit!

"Hunter Squad 4 engaging custom Sutherlands. They have some kind of special swords, WHAT, they just sliced through Mikhail like nothing! What the, so fast! The cape, it's the Procellius FU-"

* * *

**With Naruto**

Throwing away the pierced unit, Naruto watched as the Yggsdril drive overloaded and detonated in front of him. Turning off his Heat Tonfas, which he likes to call them "Heat Kunai" privately, he addressed the 3 Sutherlands.

"Tell me, how do you like the EMW - 02 "Black Fang" Heat Sword?"

"shishiSHiSHiSHISHISHIHAHAHAHAH, these are AWESOME, SUGOI! Cutting these Ruskies up like butter, it's so cool! Nori's gotta get one of these, please, Your Grace? Please? Nori is a good boy"

Once again shuddering at that not-so-subtle reference, Naruto hurriedly promised, "Yes, Hidenori, I'll give you your specialized one after this Battle. The one you're using is just in testing phase."

"HA! Perfect weapon for me! This sword, awesome!" brandishing his large "cleaver-like" heat sword, Patton exclaimed in utter amazement at the effciency of his weapon.

"This sword proves to be very useful in close-ranged battle against enemies with heavy armour. It also suits my combat-style greatly. I would very much enjoy it if I were to able to have the honour to wield another such weapon, but only if I am allowed to choose the design." von Kempf spoke with a calm voice, reconstructing his facial expression back to that "scowling douche" face instead of the "blood-thirsty sadistic count" when he was just a few seconds ago.

"Alright, alright, you'll each get one when we get of this hell-hole. Marty! How's everything on your end?"

"Your grace! I am so happy that I can kiss you at the moment! Kewell is turning green with jealously at the moment, well, I cant see his face but I can imagine it from his tone of voice! This is such a badass piece of art!", the normally stoic veteran could no longer suppress his emotions as he beheld the amazing sight of his large heat-bladed sword.

"I would rather not kiss you, but I get what you have wanted to express through that notion. Just remember, the heat sword eats up a lot of energy, so unless you want to be stranded in the middle of this blasted city, beware of your usage.", frowning at the amount of energy the heat swords take, Naruto checked his energy filler status. Before departing for Russia, he specifically redesigned the Sutherlands in his Battle Group and Patton's Sutherland for extra battery power. Though Naruto himself had only been using the heat tonfas, his energy filler status had already went down by 7% in the past few minutes. Thinking that he needs to go over the design with Mark once more, Naruto returned his thoughts to others.

"His Grace is right. So Kinoshita, you better not let me see you turning that blade on and off ok?" Mark's irritated voice sounded through just on time as Hidenori began flicking the blade's heat source on and off.

"It's alright, On'na, I'll do it, it's just that you can't see me using it! HAHAHA, la-lala-lala"

"Shut-up Kinoshita! Your Grace, we're encountering more enemy units at the moment. Lieutenant Soresi had been directing fire from friendly units to them. We'll remove ourselves toward Area D." simultaneously silencing the annoying Jap-Britannian, and requesting for retreat, Viletta waited as Naruto pondered the next course of action.

"Soresi, lead your team slowly towards sector E12, set up the Railgun with Mark over there, Jeremiah should be finished around now, this will be the finale of this Battle!"

"Monica, move now, flank the incoming Igors with Jeremiah, strike fast and retreat, repeat it continuously."

"Battle Group Zeta, begin maneuvers..."

The Russians have only one possible route left. To follow Kewell's group and attempt to destroy as much as possible. But...what they expect to be a small group of Sutherland will be revealed to be something totally different.

The Igors had been impressive so far, they are much more faster than the average Sutherland and much more superior than the Glasglows. However, Naruto did discover that though the Stun Tonfa could not penetrate the armour, it could super-charge the Yggsdril drive if the "Stun" feature was turned onto max and detonate the knightmare. This should be taken into consideration when designing his next knightmare, which would be his new personalized unit and a mass-production model for his commanders. In a way, the Battle of Arkhangelsk had proved its use, it had provided a field test run for the RU-02 Igors.

* * *

**With Kewell**

Kewell had been leading the dozens of his knightmares through the streets and the underground tunnels for several minutes, but those Russians are like hounds chasing after him. He had tried to use a scrap Glasglow on the street as a bomb, but it didn't make the Russians falter at all. Smiling at the thought of the Russians' face several minutes later when they are find out they were going to be ambushed, he felt his heart lighten up a lot.

Swerving around a curve, he and Mark let two Igors pass them before firing their missiles and assault rifle at their backs.

"Viletta, say, what do you want to do as a celebration after the Battle? You think His grace would allow us some beer?"

"Kewell, you know that he doesn't mind people calling him Edward in private right? Like its only for formalities sake that we do this in missions, you even call him Eddie in school!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I should show my respect to him, he's the one who gave me a chance. A chance to prove to them that I, Kewell Soresi, is capable of great things. My sister and I are not just some tools thrown around for their amusements!"

"..."

Attempting to lighten up the mood, Marty fired another burst of assault rifle and said "You know, Kewell, most of the times, it's not a matter of whether or not his Grace allows alcohol or not, it's a matter of whether you allow it or not..."

"..."

"Eh...I kinda agree, but I just hope Kinoshita doesn't get any either way..." a collective shudder ran up through their spines as they thought of the last time Hidenori went drunk.

"We're here!"

Multitudes of debris falling and blasts of gun-fire suddenly appeared as the other squadrons gathered and pounded the Igors.

As the several dozens of Sutherlands and Glasglows poured their remaining ammo on the squad the Igors slowly depleted in number. Jumping down from a building, Marty buried his Heat Sword deep into the last Igor's cockpit.

"Are we...finished?"

Naruto's voice crackled into the radio. "No, judging from their insignia, there is one last hunting squad left, one, two three, cue..."

An Igor rushed out at slashed at a Glasglow in one blow. Around them, a total of 9 Russian frames appeared into view. Firing their Gatling guns and utilizing their Steel Sword, they took several Glasglows and Sutherlands out quickly.

Springing into action, Marty began engaging an Igor dispatching it easily. Giving chase after another one, Marty turned to another city block.

Viletta and Mark began operating the Railgun, blasts of electromagnetically accelerated shrapnel distracted the Igors and ripped through some of their armour. Patton and another Sutherland began engaging an Igor, cutting it up quickly.

"Battle Group Alpha, Gamma, Epsilon, retreat to beach head, Second Task Force will arrive in 1 hour, prepare to sortie the tank corps and infantry units for entering the city."

"Yes, your graciousness!"

A white Igor-like unit appeared and took Naruto's attention away. "_What the hell is this? I didn't make this..."_

The white unit with the pony-like attachment charged at the caped Sutherland and sliced at it with the specialized dagger.

Dodging to the left and striking the arm of the unit with a burst of electricity from the Stun Tonfa, the Sutherland leaped back. Re-equiping his lance, Naruto began stabbing in multiple directions with a occasional slash from the four-pronged blades of the lance. The white unit shifted nimbly and parried the blows with it's dagger.

Avoiding a stream of Gatling rounds, and directing the white unit's attention elsewhere, Naruto spun around just in time to see Marty's heat sword shatter as it failed to provide enough heat source to the blade.

"SHIT, your grace, Jerry, Kiwi, Villi, Nori, Mark, Triplets, Patty, Ally, Corry, I'll see you in heaven..."

_"FUCK, got to work on sustainability of the blade next time..."_

Pulling out a heat sword from the lance, Naruto threw it at the offending Igor, impaling it just as it prepared to cut open Marty's cockpit.

"Thanks..."

"VASSILY!"

A voice ran out from the white unit that was engaging Jeremiah just a few seconds ago. Kicking the Sutherland in the head unit with its landspinner, the special unit used the dagger to slice off the Sutherland's head, forcing it to eject.

As it moved in the for the kill, a flash of red appeared in front of the unit. Naruto used the heat sword to block against the dagger, both trying to over-power each other.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED VASILY, MY LOVE! I'LL KILL YOU!" as distinctly female voice sounded out from the projector in the Russian Frame.

Though the others could not understand the single thing behind that garbled filled gibberish that sounded as if she was constipated, Naruto understood perfectly, and responded like-wise.

"You think I like to kill? This is war! We kill for a living, he was about to take my subordinates life so that's why I killed him. In a war, lives can be switched at a blinked of an eye to kill, you must know that you will be killed next. To kill, you must know that you are killing for a purpose. To kill, you must know that what happens next will not be in your control. If you really want to kill me, then you will have to come after me with all you got, you'll have to know the reason behind why you need to kill. You cannot let raw emotions fuel you the whole way, common, little girl, kill me."

"You, you BASTARD! YOU BOY, I see that cape, I'll remember you Procellius!"

CRACK

The blade of the white unit snapped under the thermal energy and the pressure of Naruto's sword. Giving a punch to the white unit's head and an axe kick to it's shoulder, Naruto brought the unit down on it's knees.

"Stop the fight!"

Stepping on the white unit's head and making the remaining Igors stop their actions, Naruto asked, "So, my little girl, I believe you are in possession of some information I need, such as the name of this particular knightmare frame and where you got this from."

"Bastard! T-This is the Russian Federation's RU-02S Ivan, a machine that can trump those flimsy trash that you filthy Britannians build by the hundreds. Now go ahead and fucking take my life. I'll never surrender!"

"We'll never surrender!" a chorus from the nearby Igors confirmed their decision to die.

"Very well, since you are all wanting to die, I hope you don't mind helping me one last bit. Kewell, Monica, get your unit and keep watch, we'll pay a visit to General, no, Marshal Zhukov."

* * *

"We have lost..." Zhukov could not believe his eyes, his daughter, with the epitome of technological achievement of Russia, held captive by the enemy. This wasn't supposed to happen, the Igors and the Ivan were supposed to destroy the Britannian forces and be the road for their ultimate victory in the war.

This must be a nightmare, it must be a nightmare!

The entire Operations Room is currently silent, some had already planned to do certain things to please the Britannian occupying forces, the more die-hard officers however, were planning on either dying straight away or a strategic retreat for further resistance.

"Let Colonel Zhukova and her units leave, we will surrender.", Zhukov was tired, he was too old. He had completely lost hope. The last ray of light for the fate of the Motherland had been snuffed out, he can no longer place faith in the those fat-retards in the Duma to do what's best for Russia. They will no doubt surrender their asses to the Britannian snobs the second they arrive in St. Petersburg. Resigning to his fate, he issued a last order

"All members of the Command Stuff of the North Army Group of the Russian State Army shall surrender to Captain Edward von Procellius of the 57th Mechanized Heavy Hussar Regiment of the Holy Britannian Empire unconditionally. Marshal Georgy Zhukov will surrender along with the entire command staff, send the message to St. Petersburg."

He would not let the the Duma play with his daughter as they had done to him, he will let her go on her own accord, perhaps as a last sliver of hope for the Motherland?

"You will put down your honour for your daughter's safety? She is your daughter right? I shall respect your wishes, release them!", the Britannian brat ordered his Frames to release the battered Igors. That cursed fox crest on his cape that fluttered in the wind, the symbol of fear to every member of the E.U. forces not seen since the Humiliation of Edinburgh. It seems, that the ghosts from the past had came back to haunt them? Ha, Zhukov smiled wryly, those dick-heads in the Council 46 will have a taste of their own medicine, as the "Ghost of Edinburgh" had returned to haunt them, the "Fox of Britannia" had came back from the dead, the "Storm Knight of Britannia" had risen from the depths of Hell to once again scare the wits out of the Continentals.

Sudden movement occurred outside the command center, the Ivan, once released, tackled a Sutherland, ripped off its Stun Tonfa and held Monica Kruszewski hostage.

"Monica!"

"Shishishi, maybe Nori can run his blade through that little girl after all."

The surprising exchange had came as a shock to everyone, even Naruto, who had lived for millenniums, stood with his jaw hanging open. Naturally, his face returned to his etched smile and understood the action.

The Britannia forces slowly drew out their armaments, with Patton, von Kempf, and Kinoshita activating their heat swords.

"You said yourself that situations could be changed in a blink of an eye. From your actions, I understand that you care for your soldiers very much, so if you don't follow my demands, I'll destroy this unit!"

"Go on, indulge us with your demands."

"Let my father and the Igors leave, I'll come with you, you may do whatever you wish with me."

Monica was struggling to remain calm, here she is, trapped in a steel cage weighing several tons with a sharp combat knife virtually aimed at the back of her head. _"His Grace will sort this out, He will sort this out, he will sort this out, he is my Edward, he can do anything! I've just accomplished the assignment he gave me, he praised me, I cannot die now, he will sort everything out, he can do anything"_

Repeating the mantra in her head over and over again, Monica regained some semblance of calmness.

"Now, now, I have no interest in you nor your knightmare. I have acquired the necessary data and a captured Frame already. All I want is a surrender without any difficulties nor hassles. Your father made the decision to surrender, as a filial daughter, the least you can do is to respect his wishes, leave, and survive."

"No! You took away Vassily already, I can't allow you to take away anybody else! Tell my father to leave!"

Resisting an annoyed growl, Naruto continued on in a soft voice, "What can I do? It's not my decision for him leave, I cannot force him if he is bent on letting you escape instead!"

"ENOUGH!, Era, LEAVE, do not disobey me. As the Marshal of All Russian Army, I am giving you a direct order. Escape, survive, and be happy with your team-mates!"

Collapsing into sobs within her knightmare, Era relented.

"Hunting Squad 1 of 1st Specialized Mechanical Cavalry Regiment, retreat!"

The Igors converged into a lazy formation and lead off.

Stepping outside of the Command Center, Zhukov walked out with a pistol in his hand, gaining the caution of the Britannian knightmares.

"Your Grace, please, indulge the curiosity of an old man. I would like to see your face."

"Like we're gonna let you a free shot of His Grace with that pistol in your hand", shouts of indignation could be heard from the Britannian units.

"It's fine, Marshal Zhukov, I have admired you for quite a long time. As a student to some of your works regarding military combat, I am obliged to make you as comfortable as possible."

The hump situated above the cape slid behind, retracting the head piece, and the hatch opened. Not flinching at all to the cold Arctic air, Edward von Procellius showed his face to the aging Marshal. Brushing away his spiky bangs slightly, he gave a bow, "Sir, Edward von Procellius at your service."

"Very well, I hope Johann is rolling in his graves with laughter at the sight of this.", raising the pistol, he pulled the trigger.

BANG

Era Zhukova turned the Ivan around, and froze her scarred heart.

* * *

**Headquarters of Operation of Holy Britannian Army - Yekaterinberg - State of Russia - European Union, June 20 a.t.b. 2015**

Within the HQ, Cornelia li Britannia paced furiously as she waited for her next victim. She had gone over the script plenty of times, first she will give him a solid upper-cut, then a brutal side-kick straight into his jewels, several elbow jabs, a series of chops, an assortment of Chinese palm strikes at pressure points, a chain-saw to chop up his limps, hooks to open his guts etc...

SLAM, the door opened.

"My princess Nelly! I have missed you!", Gilbert G.P. Guilford felt like stabbing himself repeatedly with his sword every time he heard the misfortunate Archduke refer to the princess like that.

However, Cornelia turned her head around, regarded the now relatively tall whiskered-blonde, and gave him a stony expression.

"Eh...My Princess Cornelia?"

"...My Nelly?"

"...My Cornelia?"

"...Cornelia?"

"Nelly?"

"Princess Cornelia?"

"...Your Highness the Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia, the 1st Duchess of Clarence!"

"...I get it..."

"Madam! Captain Edward von Procellius of the Archduke of Caledonia's Owns 57th Mechanized Heavy Hussar Regiment reporting for duty!"

Walking up to the now increasingly nervous adolescent slowly, Cornelia started directly into his eyes, making him flinch slightly. But she can tell he faked it, judging from the amusement that is literally glowing from his eyes.

SLAP!

Leaving him a hand-print that covered his right-cheek completely, Cornelia quickly engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Don't ever do anything reckless that again...What were you thinking! You weren't suppose to be there until the Second Task Force arrives! What happens if something happens to you!? What will Euphie do? What will I do?", whispering furiously in his years, Cornelia slowed down to catch some breath.

CRACK!

"I think I've gotten a broken jaw, and some broken ribs..."

Releasing the ungrateful blonde, Cornelia started at him with an infuriated look, before warming up and proceed to break his ribs again.

"You know that there's no way you're gonna be the commander of the legendary unit even if Cummingham wasn't chosen right? There's no way I'm gonna let my little brother go on the battlefield like that on his first time right? That's why I placed you with the rest of the reinforcements for the 53rd Regiment."

"Legendary my ass, the unit was 60% equipped with Glasglows.", slumping his shoulders, Naruto complained childishly to his surrogate big sister.

"Don't say that! It's the unit one of your ancestors comman-"

"Yea,yea, I know that, Henry Aethelstan Procellius in a.t.b. 1701? First establishment of a "heavy-hussar" unit? William Lothair Procellius leading a charge in 1767. And also Edmund Wilhelm Frederick von Procellius in the Battle of Lancaster. But so what? It's the past, this unit needs to regain its lost glory."

"Alright whatever you say.", straightening Naruto's uniform, Cornelia gave a wide smile.

"Oh dear, you know that the Imperial Armory is rolling out that new unit, Gloucester soon. I think it would be good if we outfit a unit for you don't you think?"

"The Gloucester? Developed for anti-knightmare combat...hm...not really interested. Probably going to ask Schneizel if it is possible to establish something similar to that C.A.M.E.L.O.T. he just assembled."

"But that'll take months, if not years to actually build the unit! Since your Sutherland was worn out so much after your little battle with those Russians, I suggest you use one for the being. You can customize any part you want, think of it as a gift from big sis Cornelia."

Speaking of the C.A.M.E.L.O.T., Naruto had been waiting for an excuse to actually bring some of his more shady developing team up to light for the purpose of building a personal customized unit. A few invitations were already prepared and are ready to be sent as soon as the Russian campaign falls in order. Targets such as Cecile Croomy, a recent graduate from Imperial Institute of Technology who had written a paper on the possible usage of artificial intelligence and energy thrusters on knightmares. And William Oppenheimer, a physicist and engineer who had been interested to "alternative" energy source from the discoveries of his late friend Albert Einstein.

"You look like the cat that got the canary. Got Geland off your back?"

"Yes, got him to court-martial 2 days ago.", patting his shoulder and dusting off imaginary dirt on Naruto's epaulet, Cornelia continued, "Now I have a surprise for you. From now on, I'm gonna have to call you Lieutenant-General Procellius!"

"Oh, so those old coots decided to reward this preposterous little whelp who just so happened to destroy a total of 145 advanced enemy Frames in combat using the units under his disposal? As well as possibly salvaging what could be one of the most disastrous offense directed in the history of the Empire's military campaigns?"

"Yes, yes, enough of your whining. Now, we're gonna have to get you a new epaulet, rest up, because your gonna be having a very important duty for the next two weeks!"

Giving a suspicious look at the ever-growing grin that is splitting up Cornelia, Naruto slowly nodded and inched out of the room.

Gilbert was unable to suppress the gulp, he suddenly felt an enormous amount of pity for the Archduke.

* * *

**Sometime in the next two week...Somewhere on the coast of Russia**

"97, 98, 99, 100"

Stopping the knightmare, Viletta sighed as she looked on to the mourning Archduke, currently wallowing in despair for his unfortunate life.

For the past week the 57th Mechanized Heavy Hussar Regiment had been tasked with moving supplies on various bases along the coast and railway sector. The Archduke was going to storm Yekaterinberg with his heat sword along with von Kempf before being stopped by Jeremiah and Kewell.

Looking at the young Lieutenant-General who is currently banging his head against the leg of his Sutherland, Viletta shook her head and continued on the next batch of crates.

For Naruto, the past week had been excruciatingly boring. He had hoped that since his new identity had reached 15, he could finally get some military action, since a mere 600 years ago, he went war along with Edward of Woodstock both at the age of 14!

However, he did feel a sliver of warmth in his heart for how much Cornelia had cared for him. He had been through many circumstances, betray, deceit, schemes, assassination, fraud, anything. But he had never encountered a 17 year old girl smothering two 10 year olds with "motherly love" all the time. Such was what happened after Marianne's death.

Since both Cornelia and Euphemia's mother died young, Cornelia had taken the role of a "mother" to both young Euphy and Naruto (the supposed 10 year old?) for the next few years. Sometimes, it becomes over-bearing but Naruto had sort of enjoyed the feeling. He hadn't felt this since _they_ had died.

Over the years, he didn't stop trying to love someone or just simply have a friendship with them, but it always brought painful thoughts when they had left for the next world while Naruto is left on the "impure world". He could never open his heart fully to anyone, always, he's secretive, very aloof, having only a close circle of friends.

Even with C.C. there has been an unknown rift. He doesn't know why, but it's there, sometimes he would catch her just looking at him with a forlorn expression when he's talking with her, but no, she never mentioned anything that's wrong. He knows, there must be something happening, something she just didn't want to tell him. As always, he will wait, he will wait until she's ready. After all, they have all the time in the world.

Finishing the ritual of head-banging, he climbed into his cock-pit and resumed his work.

* * *

**Winter Palace - St. Petersburg - State of Russia, January 3, a.t.b. 2016**

Walking towards a specific balcony is the 7th Archduke of Caledonia, 23rd Earl of Wessex, Lieutenant - General Edward Aethulwulf Heinrich Nicholaus von Procellius.

Maintain his straight, cultured gait, dressed sharply in a combat uniform, he approached the violet-haired beauty leaning on the ledge.

"The Royal Decree has been placed, you are the new Viceroy of Area 13.", placing a hand on her waist, as if placating her rising temper.

"This is Schneizel's doing right? Where are you heading?"

"To the African front, with my regiment. The French and the Germans have widened the skirmishes. I'll probably see you soon, both our assignments are temporary, Schneizel promised."

"I don't know if it's a good idea to open the African front so quickly. We've just captured St. Petersburg last month, the front is still surrounding Volgograd."

"It'll be fine, I know, the Russians are on their last breath, the Council 46 had just passed the decision to officially support the State of Russia.", massaging her shoulders Naruto whispered to her ear.

Stifling a shudder, Cornelia persisted, "How did you know? I thought only Schneizel would be able to obtain that information?"

"Who do you think told me? I'll see you soon, my violet princess."

Growing multiple tick marks, Cornelia huffed and gave one last remark, "Be safe..."

"I will"

Walking out of the palace doors, Naruto cracked a grin. So far, the plan has gone on well enough, Charles zi Britannia is still under the impression that his goal is to become the Viceroy of Area 11, hence the reason why he is sent to different Areas around the globe. Schneizel had revealed that it was the Emperor who ordered his new placement in the African Front, perhaps that little prince is trying to get on his good side? To Charles however, sometimes you need to make the impression that you have a certain desire. That way, the impudent fool who think he is in control of you will obsessively deny you the "reward" while addressing less attention to your other activities. Right now, he will wait, he will wait for the Second Black Prince to rise, then he will use it, as his path, to victory...

* * *

**A/N: And...CUT!**

**Next chapter will be a short African arc. A major piece of back story will be revealed and Naruto decides to go to Japan regarding certain events...Keep in mind that at the moment, Naruto doesn't want to go find Lelouch at all, he is just pretending for Charles sake so he thinks that Naruto has a "weakness" he can exploit.**

**Please vote in the poll for harem in profile! So far Cornelia, Euphemia and Milly are in lead, with Kallen and Monica not far behind! I was actually surprised when a couple of people voted for Nunnally, but IF that is what you REALLY want, then so be it.**

**Also, the name of Naruto's Regiment. Hussars were supposed to be light cavalry used for raids and skirmishes, so the fact that Naruto's past identities unit were dubbed "Heavy Hussar" says something about their role and effects on the battlefield...**

**Any suggestions and contructive criticism is valued. Flames however...**

**CYA**

**-Black Prince of Britannia**


	4. Chapter 3 - Mishaps

**Hello, BP is back! I've edited some bits and pieces of the previous chapters, please take a look, thanks!**

**The poll is still on, please continue voting!**

**On with the story!**

**Edited on July 12, 2013**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything...**

"Dialogue"

_"thoughts"_

"Foreign Language: French/German"

**Chapter 3 - Mishaps**

_The Procellius family had been serving the Empire for thousands of year. Multiple theories had been suggested upon the origins of the family, one of the more accepted variations depict a certain "Coinneach" that had been a leader within Emperor Eowyn's army. Nicknamed by the Roman legions "Procella", meaning "storm", he and his descendants were tasked with fighting against the "barbarians" in the North, and were given free reign in any land North of the Hadrian Wall after the Roman-Briton Alliance. This tradition continued until the time of the legendary King Arthur, where a Procellius allegedly delivered "divine judgement" on the traitorous Mordred.  
_

_Not much was known until the Battle of Hastings aside from a few "Procellas" that were involved in the repellent of the invading Danes. The lands in the North, or "Caledonia" was left untouched by the Procellius's during that period of time. In the Battle of Hastings where Edgar Procellius led a group of Norman knights against Harold II's ranks. William the Conqueror bestowed upon Edgar the title of "Earl of Wessex", a title wrested from the dead Godwinson..._

_- "Storm Fox with Sprig of Broom - A History of the House of Procellius", Leopold Aethulred Brennus von Procellius, Earl of Stratford, Eleventh Prince of the Empire, August 23rd, 2087_

* * *

_..._

_..._

_"Hey...what is your name?"_

_"My name? You may call me...Latharn, Latharn Procellius...may I have the pleasure of knowing such a fair maiden's name?"_

_"Maiden? Who told you I am a girl!? I am Artorius Aurelianus! King and Pen Draig of all Britons!"_

_Chuckling softly, he appears behind her and takes her sword away, "Ah...if you may be the King of all Britons, then this must be the famed Excalibur?"_

_"What? How did you do that? Are you like Merlin? A sorcerer perhaps?"_

_Giving a slight shrugged, he responded with a sad smile, "no, no, definetely not a sorcerer, I am but a man who has traveled too long..."_

_..._

_..._

_"Latharn Procellius, will you, swear your allegiance to me?"_

_"Of course, my King.", standing up and closing the distance between he gave a whisper, "No, I think, it should be, my Queen, isn't it?"_

_..._

_..._

_Merlin and the others sat shocked as they watched they armoured blonde sat upon the stoned chair. Beside him, Artorius sits proudly with a triumphant smile on "his" face._

_"Very well, now, Procellius, Fate had deemed you as the Destined warrior to find the Holy Grail! Please, begin the Quest for the Grail as soon as possible", Merlin announced with a sagely voice, his eyes reflecting off a malicious glint._

_"Fate? What a ridiculous concept. I decide Fate, Fate obeys ME, not the other way around."_

_..._

_..._

_"Latharn, you'll serve as the Head Commander of the Rounds! From here on, all heads of the Procellius family will be the Commander of the Royal Guards!"_

_..._

_..._

_"The name, it's Artoria..."_

_"Artoria, what a beautiful name."_

_"It's horrendous! How can you say that! Don't try to flatter me!"_

_"But it's true, the sound it makes after saying it, the way it rolls of the tongue, ah, what a gorgeous name..."_

_Dodging a punch, he stood up straight, "I promise with my life that I'm saying the truth, Dattebayeo!"_

_..._

_..._

_"Galahad, your father, do you trust him?"_

_"My Lord, I do not know, all I know is that I have an unwavering loyalty towards the King and the Kingdom."_

_"Very well, you are dismissed. Give Merlin the Grail, perhaps he must've known how many warriors he had killed by sending them on... I must prevent a back-lash from the nobles for refusing to take part in the Quest." answered the blonde as he toyed with his sword._

_"My Lord, please know that we, the Guards of the Round Table support your endeavors." _

_"Keep watch of Morderatus, he has been fidgeting for a while..."_

_"Yes, My Lord!"_

_..._

_..._

_Gently cupping her cheeks, he leaned in as she beckoned him to be closer. Trying to painfully ignore the gaping wound in her stomach, he furiously berated himself in his mind,_ "Not again, not again, please, I beg of you, don't leave me, not again"

_"My last wish, protect Albion..."__  
_

_"I promise...with my life...dattebayeo..."_

_Breathing her last breath, she left with a content smile._

_Standing up, the ground rumbled as the pressure around him started to build up. Warriors that stood around the circle and were cheering on the victorious Morderatus suddenly cowered as an invisible wall of force began pushing them down._

_Struggling with his armour, Morderatus managed a half-kneeling position, and looked on at the figure not too far in front of him, "What is this? Procellius, answer me! Some sort of sorcery? What are you trying to do? Defend that whore of an aunt that is already DEAD? She's DEAD, give up already! You cannot win!"_

_Reaching full height, his wind-swept blonde locks fluttered as the cool breezes began strengthening into a bellowing storm, his cold-blue orbs staring directly into the soul of the traitorous Prince. His whisker-marks slowly, but surely began deepening, his smile widened, showing his slightly elongated canines._

_"Now now, little Mordred, I have a gift for you, uncle Latharn has an enticing gift for your coronation, just like all those years ago. It's something that can remind the world just why my ancestors adopted the surname Procellius. A little something that I've worked on as a final wish of one of my mentors."_

_Making agonizingly slow movements to raise his hand, he continued,_

_"Accept the gift with gratitude, just like how you used to cherish that sword I've given you, because you are the first to witness it in a _very_ long time..."_

_Pointing his hand up, as if calling upon the heavens, clouds began to gather, wind continued to increase, lightning began coursing through the storm. A bolt of lightning came down to the palm of his hand, spiraling in multiple directions. As lightning chakra began gathering in hands, a crackling sound began increasing in volume. The speed of the ball began picking up speed as it rotated around his palm, the sound of the lightning morphed into the roars of a thousand beasts._

_Moving the hand behind him and positioned himself in a crouched stance, he whispered, "Behold, the Raiton: Rasenju (Lightning Release: Spiraling Beast)!"_

_With a flash, he appeared in front of Morderatus, hand sticking out of his charred corpse..._

_..._

_..._

_"Tell me, you planned this did you not?", putting more pressure into the grip, the old man desperately tried to claw at the hand that is obstructing his breathing._

_"I-It's for the best! She was not fit to rule!"_

_"So you thought it was necessary to kill her?!", nodding furiously, the old man tried to break free from the man's grasp._

_"Do not fear, Merlin, you will be hailed as the greatest court advisor of Britannia, you will be exalted within the annals of history. Centuries later, people will still try to find out where you went after the legendary King Artorius's death, but now, you die by my hand!", the last thing Merlin saw before being consumed by black flames was a flash of red from his eyes...  
_

_..._

and then, he woke up drenched in cold sweat...

* * *

**Somewhere in the fields of Russia, now Area 13 of the Holy Britannian Empire, January 7, a.t.b. 2016**

Looking at the girl laying in a heap of snow in front of the cracking fire, the man looked on in confusion. _"Wasn't Orpheus supposed to be here?". _as the woman began to stir, he put on his mask again.

Opening her eyes, Era voiced her thoughts, "Where am I...?", she couldn't remember anything. And suddenly, it hit her like a sludge-hammer.

Her name, Era Zhukova, an old man's suicide, a cockpit flashing red, grey knightmares exploding around her, and a fox that carries a shield with flowers and a lion.

_"Hate me, despise me, if you want to kill me, then be ready to harbour this hatred until the end of your life. Carry it until it consumes you completely that you will not recognize the person you'll become. If you have the hatred in you, then go, grow strong, and when the time comes, kill me..."_

"Procellius..."

"Who are you!?", Era demanded as she stood up in a combat stance and searched for a weapon to use against this masked man.

"Who am I...", pondering the question seriously as he placed his hands on his mask, he gave a dramatic flourish of his cape and declared, "I am, Wizard."

* * *

**6 months later**

Wind blew through the heat-scorched sand as a group of dozen knightmares moved on. The sun shining upon their purple colour-scheme, dust and bits of sand stick on to their armour as the desert warfare wore these machinese down.

Their land-spionners retracted, revealing a "skate-board" like appendage that is installed upon the Frames' feet. Floating on the sand-covered landscape, these Sutherlands propelled themselves while the leading knightmare communicated with his superior.

"Captain Fitzroy, Battle Group Alpha of 57th Regiment at position"

"Captain Kempf, Battle Group Beta of 57th Regiment at position"

"Major Nu, Battle Group Sigma of 12th Regiment at position"

Raising his gloved hand, he caught a dice in the air. Opening his palm to reveal a "6", he commented, "checkmate".

A pack of Panzer-Hummels, enraged by the constant harassment and the threatening movements of the 42nd Regiment, gave chase to the group of Sutherlands. But when they arrived at the approximate location of the Knightmares that their Factsphere just provided just a few seconds ago, they were given a fright at a sight of more than 50 Panzer-Hummels gathered together under a sand-dune.

As soon as they approached their friendly-units, demanding an explanation, an assortment of vibrations could be felt under their Frames. The ground suddenly gave away, bringing the E.U. devicers in a "sand-pit" and knocking their Panzer-Hummels over each other.

On the brims of the "crater", Sutherlands and a few Gloucesters fill them up, and each of them waved their rifles and missile tubes menacingly towards them.

A black, caped Gloucester opened its speaker and announced "Please surrender, and prevent your meaningless deaths."

The most senior officer of the assorted Panzer-Hummels could only give a sigh at the sight of the bane of their existence, Major-General Edward von Procellius, commander of the 3rd Armoured Cavalry Division.

"I trust that as one of the so called "honourable nobles" you will respect the Geneva Accord and provide us with treatments accordingly?"

"Of course, you'll have no such worry under my supervision, unlike some of your more unfortunate brethren captured by my fellow officers."

Forcing each of the hatch to open, the Sutherlands hustled the captured pilots into a line. Naruto moved his Gloucester around as he examined each POWs.

"I remember some of you here", firing his anti-personnel machine gun, he killed several of the devicers on the spot. "They have surrendered once already, for them to face me in combat once again show's their dishonesty."

"You fiend, how could you kill people like that? I'll kill you!", another burst of fire, another pool of blood.

"As prisoners of war, you do not have the means nor the capability to carry out a threat like that, for you to have issued such a threat dictates that you are not a prisoner of war, hence the reason why you can no longer breathe the fresh desert air or bask in the sizzling heat of the mid-day sun."

Forcing the shocked devicers into a shabby line, the Regiment headed towards the base of operations.

This short confrontation was just one of a series of victories of the "Black Duke of Britannia", as Naruto was known as in the media back in the Homeland. The dark motif of his knightmare and some selective commanders of his troops along with his rather ruthless strategies and policy regarding POWs gave rise to the moniker.

The battle here at the African front had became increasingly difficult for the Britannian forces, with the large-scale deployment of the Panzer-Hummels, the Britannians no longer have an overwhelming superiority in fire-power against the E.U. troops. The state-of-the art defensive capabilities of the Panzer-Hummels had contributed greatly in halting Britannian advances along several lines, it was only through the careful manipulations of Schneizel and Naruto combined with the relentless assault from Cornelia that the Britannian's were able to advance this far.

But it had reached a stalemate, here, at El-Alamein, where the ordered formation of Panzer-Hummels had just proved too stubborn to give away to the assaulting Sutherlands. However, while the Britannians could not pass through the E.U. forces, the E.U. could not retaliate either, the heavy weaponry and reinforced armour of the Panzer-Hummel had sacrificed it's speed and mobility, therefore it would be a military suicide for the E.U. forces to send out a group after the Britannian Battle Groups which was what exactly happened just a few moments ago.

After enraging a certain commander on the other side, Naruto had lured different units of Panzer Hummels using all the Regiments under his Divisional Command. Upon arriving at a specific location atop an underground cave, he ordered the usage of the HOSH (High-Oscillating Slash Harken) that collapsed the fragile sand-bed and effectively buried the afore-mentioned Panzer-Hummels. While the HOSH had not vibrated at a rate similar to the Maser Vibrating weapon series that he and a certain Pudding Earl had been developing, the continuous vibration had effectively shattered the support of the underground cave, causing a collapse.

* * *

**G1 Base - El Alamein - Disputed Territories - June 10 a.t.b. 2016**

Standing in the middle of the room, in his black frock coat with the Procellius crest on his back is Naruto. Behind him stood his faithful original members of his Battle Group.

With the promotion and the formation of the 3rd Mechanized Cavalry Division, Naruto was given the command of three Regiments, the original 57th Mechanized Heavy Hussar Regiment, the 12th Mechanized Light Dragoon Regiment, and the 42nd Mechanized Lancer Regiment. Rearranging the command chain of the division, he tried to suit the post with his subordinates' capabilities, after a few battles, Jeremiah became the new colonel of the 12th Regiment while Monica became the colonel of of the 42nd Regiment.

Others such as Kewell, Viletta, Mark, Marty, Patton and the Duponts were sent to lead various squadrons and Battle Groups. Well, within the group, Kinoshita had shown some tactical capabilities but it was considered to be hazardous to other devicer's mental health if he was allowed to command a specific group, Albrecht, however, refused to take command, opting in favour of fighting as an ordinary devicer in Naruto's own Regiment.

"There's a reason I have summoned all of you here.", turning so that his face is looking at them.

"Tell me, what have you noticed in the past two years. In the war, how the Empire functions, how the E.U. functions, questionable actions of the devicers, anything. Tell me...", looking at the semi-confused look on Mark and Alfredo, to the lifeless eyes of Hideyoshi and to the stoic expressions of Jeremiah, Kempf, and Kewell, Naruto waited.

"Your Grace, might I say that, you are, suggesting a coup?", questioned Albrecht.

Shock could not even be registered on Alfredo Cortez and Mark Smith's face, but obviously the rest of the original Sigma group had been expecting this, but whether or not they agree is another matter. Kewell gave a slight shudder while Jeremiah's head bent lower. "von Kempf, please, do not say this, your Grace, I'll be taking my leave, this subject is not exactly comfortable of me. I have heard nothing here." giving a salute, Marty McKinney prepared to leave.

"McKinney, why do you love the Empire?", sitting down on his chair, Naruto crossed his legs and put his cheeks on his fist.

"Your Grace, it is my home."

"Why did you join the military?"

"To protect my home! Sir!"

"Good answer, but does any of the actions from the Empire count as "protecting" in your mind?"

"...", Marty's brain tried to find an answer to justify the actions of the Britannian Empire.

"It is the natural course of human history, I cannot give an excuse to whether or not the aggressive actions of the Empire are correct in nature or not, all I can say is that, for the Empire, I'll do anything."

"Well said, Marty, please, indulge this little boy, stay until I have finished, I have some things to share with all of you."

"Monica, you did not seem to agree upon my treatment of the POWs. Why is that?" addressing the increasingly confident girl, she stepped forward and gave an answer.

"Your Grace, they have already surrendered! They are to be escorted to a certain area and kept until the war is over, not to be executed on the spot because they have already surrendered!"

"What if...I told you that the same devicers that I have killed were seen raping a few natives just a few days ago?"

Steeling her eyes, she continued, "Even so, that was not the right course of action! They should have been sent to a military tribunal! We are not the executioner or the decider of fate, we had no right to do that!" Jeremiah and Marty gave a slight shake of their head at the comment while Viletta shifted her stance nervously.

"What a preposterous idea! Do we, the Britannian forces have the right to judge an E.U. military personnel? Even if we did give the E.U. the offenders back and demand a tribunal, do you think they will be convicted? If by the off chance they are indeed convicted, it would be done in a manner so that they will become a convenient scape-goat for some other crimes in order to appease the naive voters of the E.U. Killing POWs is a common occurrence in the military, it is not just limited to the E.U., but for Britannia as well. What I've done just moments earlier could easily be written off with some valid excuse. Soldiers relieve battle stress like that on a daily basis. Have you wondered where the civilians around this area went to? They were not evacuated, they were just picked off, dozens by dozens using anti-knightmare shells. This is war, Monica, it happens all the time." giving a wave of his hand nonchalantly as if he was speaking about the weather.

"B-But still, you still shouldn't have done that! Just because everyone else kills doesn't mean you have to do the same...", her voice getting increasingly smaller as she figuratively crawled back to her own shell.

"I kill for a reason, not simply to relieve some stress. I've captured these devicers once already, before releasing them, they had personally promised to never again cross swords with me, yet they broke their promise. That was the first call for elimination. Their criminal offense had been the final strike. As for us as executioners, why did think armed forces are established? We are weapons, executioners and tools of the politicians. We are a means for them to achieve their goal when they fail to obtain it through rhetoric skills. We are the deciders of fate, everyday, hundreds if not thousands of families' lives are changed with a loss of life. Who do you think we are? For you to have fired a slash harken at a Panzer-Hummel means that you have just destroyed another family perhaps somewhere in France."

Monica was about to cry, she had never seriously considered the implications of war, her joining of the military was done solely upon the demands of her family and a chance to be in the same unit as her crush, but she had never thought about it. The fact that modern warfare is conducted through armoured vehicles that almost completely hides the bloodshed behind such conflict desensitized the subject of death. The killing of a devicer or letting them escape was done on a whim, a few centimeters of difference could result in the total destruction of an unit or a simple eject from the cock-pit.

Infantry units were gradually replaced and reassigned for covert operations against enemies. The only time since the E.U. warfare had begun where an infantry unit engaged a knightmare corps in open fire was the Disaster of Kiev, where the 168th Lonsdale Infantry Battalion that was tasked with the transport of supplies was ambushed by the E.U. 132nd Panzer Regiment due to a mistake on the orders of destination from HQ. The result was a slaughter of more than 700 soldiers on Britannian's part, making it a part of the majority of the Britannian casualties in the Kiev campaign.

A push of a button, a swivel of a joy-stick, that's how much it takes to reap another life. No longer do you need to exert yourself using a sword or a knife and use painfully exhausting movements to carry a giant metal shield to protect yourself. In modern warfare, a flash on your HUD, and the enemy is in the afterlife.

"Monica, you must understand that this is war, this the nature of human conflict. Destruction of both nature and society, that's what we are doing. Only by understanding this and coming to terms with it could you be resolved enough to fight. To fight so that the people you care about will not suffer the same fate as your enemies."

Now looking at the others, Naruto saw them nod in agreement of what he had said, some had already knew the natures of war, others like Hidenori, gave no care as long as blood is sprayed.

"The E.U. campaign, share with me your thoughts on it."

"A glorious war that will take back what was ours. What we have lost we will reclaim, what we have given we will retake." whispered Patton.

"Straight from the propaganda poster, Patton?", George rubbed the back of his nervously.

Shifting his wait, Naruto reached out for a dice. Twirling it around with chakra, he controlled it so that it rotated around his fingers. A habit of his that he had picked up over the years.

"The Emperor, with his infinete wisdom, has decided that it is necessary to go on the road of conquest. He has deemed it necessary for the Empire to take on every single country in the world. Jeremiah, why did we take Area 11?"

Raising his head, he answered in a solemn voice, "To take control of the world's largest sakuradite reserve."

"Then why do it when the Prince and the Princess were held political hostages there?", Naruto pressed on, knowing that Jeremiah had already figured out the answer years ago.

"Because, he thought of them as useless children who had been conveniently placed in a situation where they could be used for the betterment of the Empire.", Jeremiah dropped his head, realizing that he had just finally expressed what had been plaguing his minds for more than six years.

"Do you truly believe that, Jeremiah. Do you truly believe that it was necessary?"

"To sacrifice them?"

"Do all of you truly believe that what the Emperor has been doing for years was right?"

"To sacrifice two innocent children?

"To not give any care that his wife died? To kil his own uncles and siblings?"

"To massacre his own nephews and nieces? To adopt a radical ideal of strength?"

"To warp the scientific reasoning Darwin and to go to the extent of canonizing this kind-hearted man who must now be crying tears of blood in heaven at the sight of his twisted legacy?"

"What happened to the Empire, what happened to the ideals of free-will, of honour, of honesty, of protecting the weak instead of eradicating them, what happened to the Will of Camelot? The Knights of the Round, they still exist, do they? Are we, as Frame devicers, still able to be referred to as knights? Can any of you still refer to yourself rightly as Sirs and Madams?"

"Do you really think this was what Eowyn or Arthur had envisioned when they stand defiant against the Romans and the Saxons?"

"Do you really think the Emperor, Charles IV zi Britannia is fit for the throne?"

All of them hesitated as Naruto presented at the last question. All of them knowing that the second they nod their head, their lives will change. No longer will they be loyal to His Majesty, they will now show their unwavering loyalty to their true lord, His Grace.

Kewell could no longer take it, the confusion, the hatred for the main family, what his friend is suggesting, the possibility of a failure, what what happen in the future...

"Edward! Is it, really necessary? To go against the Emperor? What would happen after we succeeded? You would become Emperor? We push another Royal onto the throne? Is this really for the best? Are you just doing this for your own greed, for your own ambition, for the bitter resentment that Edmund the Bold refused the throne?! Answer me, Edward, as long as you give a valid answer, I'll follow you to the depths of Hell."

"Kewell, what do you think about the Empire? The war, do you think we will win?"

"Of course, victory is in hand, if we make one more push, we can penetrate the line and then we will destroy all the E.U. resistance within the area."

"What do you think will happen, after we win the war? Perhaps we have successfully annexed the entire E.U.? What about the Chinese Federation? Surely they will feel threatened? Are we going to have to conquer them as well?"

Nodding unsurely, Kewell felt frightened as he thought about the future. Is it, really going to be happen? Britannia conquers the whole world, but it would be for the best right? There will be no more war, and he would show that bastard of an uncle that he was strong, he can fight, he and his sister are not tools to be used at their leisure.

Albrecht had figured out Edward's intentions to the Empire quite a long time ago. His constant remark upon the bigoted views of the upper echleons, his occasional sighs of the current situation of the Empire. He had already known that sooner or later Edward would perhaps take the throne for himself, which was why he decided to bet the fate of the Kempf family on Edward.

"Yes, the Lion now covers the entire globe, but what now? Can we truly keep the peace? Are the Numbers going to accept the rule? Not all are like the majority of the Elevens, accepting their fate like that. They will rise, and they will rebel, much like what the Japanese have been doing recently. With the Purist Faction gradually gaining power in every sector, can you truly believe that they will serve the Empire willingly? No, let's not even go to the future Numbers in the E.U. and the Hua Empire, consider the Citizens. Will they, accept the rule of the nobles like that? Will they agree upon the corporations monopolizing the industries, taking away their benefits through various loop-holes? Can they honestly watch as the difference between the rich and poor increase exponentially? Mark, Viletta, Hidenori, Alfredo you should all understand better than anyone."

Mark Smith had been clenching his fist, he had certainly not expected this. All he had wanted was to pay off his debts and help his sister, perhaps even have some of his more outlandish weapons produced. But now, he has the chance, a chance to return what those snobbish blobs of fat had condemned him to for the past decade. He can do this, he has finally gotten the opportunity.

Viletta is conflicted, deeply conflicted. Back at the Colchester Academy, she was not well-received by the others due to her more "questionable" parentage. But she had never thought of participating in such a drastic change. No, she had striven for a noble title, the lowest, the Baroness seemed enough for her. She did not want to change the existing system, all she wanted was to survive and adapt to the Britannia hierarchy. However, now there is a new path, a path that seemed feasible. If there's anyone who could successfully pull of a coup in the Empire aside from another noble, it would be the Procellius

Kinoshita Hidenori, he does not care, all he had wanted was the fulfillment of the deal. As long as he provides what he had promised, he will obey him to his death.

Alfredo Cortez, the bespectacled young man felt mortified. Yes, he was discriminated, yes, he was living in a run-down shack with an age-old computer when His Grace had found him. But he didn't want to do with any of this, as long as he got his computer and knightmare data, he would be content.

Marty had felt disillusionment, he could not understand some of his former comrades, their willingness to be "sponsored" by various nobles, their more corrupt activities, it all caused him to retire from active service at a relatively young age. That is until he met His Grace, as a favour to the young boy, he had agreed to join him for the duration of the E.U. war, something to change up his drab life-style for a short while. But he had never expected to be pulled into "conspiracy". However, he did feel it was right. It was something that he had feared to even think about before, but the thought had appeared once more. It had knocked at his mind's door, and he would open it, to receive it.

Patton, a chance to recover the lost honour. If he were to regain the honour of the Patton family, who better to have return it back than his best buddy?

Monica Kruszewski had a clear thought. This boy, no, man who she loved. This man who had given her some confidence, the man who had first befriended her after losing a debating competition embarrassingly through stage fright, the man who she felt happy just by looking at him. She will follow him. It does not matter what he does, the killing of the POWs, she was not going to even bring it up until he asked her of her opinion, but in the end, she will love him and follow him. Her family, she will try to convince them when the time comes, because she truly believes that if Edward von Procellius were to become the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, then the world will be at peace.

The Duponts, the collective "clown" of the old Battle Group Sigma, had made up their mind. Beneath that jovial appearance, they had, like all of the more educated nobles, an analytic mind. To them, the Dupont family is at the bottom of the nobility within Britannia, aside from their low rank, their origin back in the Britannian nemesis had proven to be another weight upon their shoulder. To rise among the ranks in the current hierarchy seems nearly impossible, only by destroying the current establishment, could they reside on the top of the pyramid from the beginning.

"Therefore, what we are going to do, is not simply take the throne and cast Charles to his rightful place in the fiery home of the devil, but also to cleanse Britannia once more. Britannia had long lost what it had represented, no longer does the embodiment of Arthur's ideals exist."

Standing up now, he gave a dramatic wave. To give a show of theatrics to his core subjects, to show them that their charismatic Duke will not fail them. With this, he declared,

" These parasitic members of the nobility must be eliminated together with Charles, we will destroy the Empire, and create it anew!"

"Yes, Your Grace! We pledge our loyalty to House Procellius to our death!"

"You Grace, I- " Jeremiah was going to open his mouth once more, he wanted to reassure His Grace one more time, to reassure him that his Loyalty lies with him.

"Gottawald, I trust you, you have proven your loyalty. I will not let you down, the legacy of the Flash will be with me.", giving a bow, Jeremiah returned to the line.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, on this day, I have officially revived the Ducal Guards of Caledonia. Henceforth, you shall be known as the Knights of the Fox! As your Knight Commander and your vassal Lord, I will introduce to you the first official Knight in the Order. Please, Orpheus, greet your future comrades."

A blonde man wearing a black and red coat with a cape around him and a dual fox crest on the cape appeared. Speaking in a infuriatingly quite voice, he greeted the others, "Greetings, Orpheus Zevon at your service..."

* * *

**G1 - El Alamein - Disputed Territories - December 15, a.t.b. 2016**

"His Highness wants one last breakthrough, so as to intimidate them enough to sit upon the negotiating table. Where he will take over"

"Are you serious? He wants to negotiate!? I can crush them straight, it's definitely not going to happen. Guilford, prepare my Gloucester!"

"Now now, big sis Nelly, calm down", switching from his more "responsible" persona to one that is more comfortable and familiar to Cornelia, Naruto attempted to placate her.

"You cannot be seriously considering charging them head-on again? Can you? We are no longer fighting in the age of Britannian Knightmares against foreign tanks. With the new Panzer-Hummel IIS "Monster", each time we attempt to get close to them, our casualties multiply. Equipping the Sand-Panels are not enough, luring tactics cannot be used repeatedly, they are not fools, they will not fall for it every time."

Regaining some reason, Cornelia thought about the situation once more. Yes, with the new knightmare that the French had built, the E.U. had essentially modified the original "pseudo-Frame" into a giant tank. The new "Monster" had a frightening amount of fire-power that could decimate a Battle Group if a squadron was placed efficiently near each other. Of course, the news of a French-German collaborated "Roland" and "Siegmund" did not bode well for the Britannians either. While the French favoured the low-cost Panzer-Hummel series that placed an emphasis upon defensive capabilities, the Germans and a minority faction within the French had been more interested in the Igors the Russians had used. Using the data from the escaped Russian scientists, they were able to use the basic skeletal frame of the Igor to modify it into their own high-mobility model. The Roland and Siegmund were the results of the research.

Of course, this had some shades of Naruto's manipulations within it. At the Russian campaign, he was not able to completely destroy all the Igor and Ivan designs, allowing a few copies to escape to the safety of E.U. Therefore, he had thought of making the game more interesting by allowing the E.U. to have an edge in knightmare combat. But, that is not without consequence within the E.U. army, while the development of the two units had not resulted into the feud between Russia and the Council, the animosity between the French and German factions had increased as their emphasis upon knightmare developments had differed. The added jealously of their Italian, Greek and Slavic allies did not make the situation easier.

To Naruto, the production of the Igors had been a gift for him. Their purpose as a field test model along with a "Golden Apple" function served him greatly in this game. Recently he had just acquired information that the Purist Faction had obtained the skeletal Frame of the Igor. Perhaps in a few years they will be developing their own knightmares to differentiate themselves from the standard military.

The door opened as a figure stepped into the room. The figure, dressed in a pure white coat with gold linings and an ornamental epaulette walked in with a peach-haired attendant.

"Cornelia, Edward, Sir Guilford, "he greeted the each of them.

"Schneizel"

"Big Brother Schneizel!"

"Your Highness!"

"Cornelia, I assume that Edward has explained the situation?"

Clenching her fist, she responded, "What is it with the negotiation? Do you know how much more we need to fight if there's a negotiation!? Those French prudes will no doubt try to weasel their way out of this and the next time His Majesty orders an assault, we will have to take what we have conquered again! If we don't crush them now, then they will come back stronger than before. We have to frighten them with the Empire's might once more!"

"It is necessary. I do not want unneeded casualties anymore. The toll on the spare knightmares and ammunitions are starting to appear in the Homeland. Devicers and soldiers have started some small complaints, if we do not take control of the rhythm, disastrous results will appear."

Stepping in between the two Royals, Naruto faced Cornelia, "Now now, I agree, after all, we need a rest. We can't go on forever you know, just one last push and then Big Brother Schneizel can make sure we keep what we have now."

"Yes, Edward's right. Negotiations can sometimes give us things we cannot achieve on the battlefield. I would very much appreciate it if the E.U. could surrender themselves through pure negotiations, but I jest. That is but a dream of mine.", flashing the trade-mark warm smile of the "White Prince", Schneizel continued on.

"We need a decisive victory against their advanced proto-type knightmare, so as to instil more fear at them. Using the relatively under-classed Gloucesters against either the Siegmund or the Roland could prove to be very fruitful during the talks. I completely trust the battle prowess of the Witch and Black Duke could succeed in destroying the target. However, we must have a cease-fire after the operation, sometimes, death and casualties could be avoided."

"Sigh, very well, I'll leave this to you, Schneizel.", walking out of the room with Guilford, Cornelia gave one last order, "Edward, meet me in sparring room in 15 minutes, haven't done this in a long time."

Refusing the urge to punch himself repeatedly, Naruto pitifully gave a "Yes, Your Highness".

"As always, you and Cornelia are that close, aren't you?", Schneizel gave an amused chuckle.

Waving him off, Naruto prepared to exist the room, before being stopped by Schneizel, "You know, Edward, opportunities cannot be wasted. When the enemy show's their weakness, you shall strike immediately. You haven't forgot that, haven't you? Perhaps we need another chess lesson?"

"Of course I have not, but like you said, at times, death and injuries could be avoided in favour of negotiations."

As the door slid to a close, Schneizel's demeanor changed immediately. The dark shadows of his bangs showed what he is feeling at the moment.

"Your Highness?" Kanon inquired carefully.

"I am alright, arrogance will be his fall..."

* * *

**El Alamein Front - December 21 a.t.b. 2016**

The cool desert air caressed the knightmares as they travelled towards the enemy lines. In the days before Christmas, troops are usually relaxed, and in this case the German state-army are preparing for celebrations already.

Having negotiated with his Division prior to the operation, the 3rd Mechanized Cavalry Division agreed to mount an offensive on the E.U. lines before Christmas on the condition that they were allowed alcohol during Christmas.

Using the interference system developed by a William Oppenheimer and Alfredo Cortez, Naruto and a select few members of the Ducal Guards approached the E.U. lines, the rest of his Regiment in a short distance away as the system could not protect all of them from the enemy Factsphere.

"Monica, mount offensive from the right flank, prevent the 178th Regiment from returning."

"Jeremiah, attract the attention of the 32nd Independent Battalion, destroy them if you can."

"Yes, Your Grace!"

"All right, heat swords out, begin offense."

* * *

Hans Reinstein was not a happy man. Losing in a simply game of Rock-paper-scissor had been embarrassing, and now he had to take the punishment of standing guard in a Panzer-Hummel while the others are playing cards.

Flicking his Factsphere on and off, he aimlessly chatted with another miserable devicer on the other side of the line. Very soon, however, the other guy disappeared as he dozed off. Startled by a vague shout of "Help, you retard! BRITS!" he woke up to find himself face to face with the visor-like eyes of a Gloucester.

The last thought before dying was that Adolph still owes him 50 euors, Luis still owes him 3 beers...

* * *

Fire blazed on the E.U. camps, startling the some of the asleep troops while those who were awake either scrambled to their Panzer-Hummels or hurriedly reported to their superior.

Some of the more ready ones were already desperately trying to return fire at the incoming horde of Sutherlands.

"All units, primary objective: destruction of advanced experimental model, code-named "Roland" before launch. Secondary objective: destruction of enemy base."

"Yes, your grace!"

As the Sutherlands chased after rogue infantry and wrecked havoc throughout the camp, Naruto spun his Gloucester as he searched for the Roland. Finding the location of the hangar, he decided to go elsewhere. After all, the Roland is another test subject for one of his own weapon. His Gloucester had been customized so much that it shouldn't be even called a Gloucester anymore. Soon, the world will tremble at the might of his new knightmare.

"Guards of Caledonia, prepare for your first official charge. Target, 4 enemy knightmare, 3 Panzer-Hummel II - Phalanx, 1 Panzer-Hummel IIS - Monster."

Four other Gloucesters veered around him. von Kempf, Hidenori, and Patton pulled out their own specialized weaponry as they avoided the assorted missiles and rifle fires from the long-ranged Frames up ahead.

Patton had been originally offered a promotion in Kruegard's Division in Russia, but he turned it down in favour of serving with Naruto. Now as a member of Naruto's personal squad, he was known as a member of the "Three Fangs of the Black Fox" along with von Kempf and Hidenori. Ditching the stun-tonfas, he now sports a twin pair of Heat Short Sword and he uses them accordingly as he diced the enemy knightmares up.

von Kempf now carries a Zweihander-shaped Heat Sword that he carries with one knightmare hand. When asked about the choice in the shape of the sword, he gave a simple "Hn" before saying "My family likes it..."

Hidenori once again used the Slash Harkens to jump around the battle field. In response to his unusual method of moving, his Gloucester was armed with two more Slash Harkens in the forearm and each were reinforced to prevent breaking under overuse. He now sports a pair of Heat Katanas.

"Oi, Bertie, Georgy! Do you want to play Who Kills More!?"

"Ah, shut up! Or I'll tell Viletta to come here!"

"Ne, She-Devil is in Jerry's Regiment now, she can't come here..."

"Kinoshita, I can still hear you!"

"..."

"Alright, alright, first to 20 wins." Patton relented after a while.

"None of you can surpass the Albrecht von Kempf, with my Gottfried, I can destory all who crosses my path." using the knightmare hands to stroke his giant Zweihander, the other members of the trio gave a disturbing shudder at the image.

"YEA, alright, humans not in knightmares don't count! Let's go! Nori will win again!"

Meanwhile, their commander sits in his cock pit why in the world did he chose such a group of eccentric subordinates.

"Orpheus, take my sixth"

"Yes, your grace!"

The addition of Orpheus Zevon had not been part of his plan. He was found in the fields of Russia right before he left for the African front. Suffering from hypothermia, he was brought to Naruto's personal medical center and allowed to recover there. Once cured however, Naruto had been alerted when he attempted to escape by impersonating one of his clones using a poorly done henge.

Upon confrontation, he revealed that it is his Geass, the ability to imitate anyone for 5 minutes. After explaining his life story to Naruto, thinking that he would not live after he told the tale, he was surprised when Naruto gave him an offer.

Serve him till he dies and Naruto will give him Oiugaro Zevon's head and destroy the Geass Order. Now as the first member of Naruto's Ducal Guard he pilots a black Gloucester armed with a double-edged Irregular Heat Blade.

Dodging a stray missile, Naruto moved to the side and thrust his lance straight into a Phalanx.

Blowing up a limb of a nearby Phalanx, von Kempf jumped in and sliced the cock pit in half.

After the dispatching the small group of resistance, Naruto flinched inwardly when Cornelia's face appeared in the side monitor.

"Edward! How shrewd of you! You promised that I could be in the last offense! Why did you not tell me that you were going to attack today? How did you get permission anyways?"

Woman, the most troublesome that exist on the face of the Earth. "I got permission from Schneizel, special authorization from the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, authorization code PMB - 09726EJ - EVP"

"Where exactly are you!? I'm coming in with Guilford and the Glaston Knights!"

"Cornelia, there's a reason I didn't want you to come, the Roland will appear soon, so you better not come searching for me."

"Edward! Listen to Big Sis now! Do you think you and your rag-tag of play-buddies can survive against that monster? We are coming in! As the Marshal of All Britannian Forces, I command you to give me your position right now!"

"Hey, Obaa-chan! Nori takes offense to that! Nori is a good boy!"

"Shut-up Captain! I'm speaking with your superior!"

Slapping his face repeatedly, he imputed the coordinates of his position. Turning to a private channel,

"Monica, Jeremiah, how are you doing?"

"Your Grace, successful in luring out hostile forces. Engaging in close-ranged combat at the moment."

"Your Grace, capture of enemy Major, 32nd Battalion of the E.U. Army is no more..."

"Jeremiah, I want you to search for Cornelia, prevent her from getting in too close, the Roland is coming soon."

* * *

Ernst von Reinhardt sits in the cockpit of the Roland. While the Roland was a French-made Knightmare Frame, the German councilors were able to negotiate for him to become the devicer of the Frame. The Frame, while the inner skeleton is based upon the Igor, looks nothing like the Russian knightmare. A much more stream-lined and humanoid design and the red/white colour scheme gave it more of a "hero" appearance. The single antennae on the head and the yellow eyes gave it a much more appealing design. No longer having "cubed-like" sections on the suit, the machine now looks much more conceptual.

While his younger brother is the devicer of the German-made Siegmund in another sector of the line, Ernst is preparing for launch as the Britannians started to swarm into the camp.

Launching the Roland, he glides upon the desert and searches for the enemy. Hearing repeated shouts of "Procellius is here! Run for your lives!", he felt annoyed as he saw a few Sutherlands. Throwing his combat knives at some Sutherlands, he jumps to a hill and grabs the knives before averting his direction.

Two Sutherlands began raining rifle bullets and Giant Cannon on him. Dodging them expertly, he fired pin-port bursts of Gatling gun at the cockpits. Using the bullets to shred through the armour, he plunged the knife within the cock-pit before using his claw-like slash harkens to rip apart the other Sutherland's devicer.

Searching for another target, he finds himself looking at a violet-schemed Gloucester with a large lance and a seemingly modified head-piece.

* * *

Guilford was panicking.

Her Highness Cornelia had been engaging the Roland, the impossibly fast E.U. knightmare. Gunning his Gloucester to top speed, he rushed to the aid of his princess.

"Darlton, Her Highness is fighting the Roland! Gather your sons and come to me immediately!", leaving the agitated Darlton with the comment, he sped off.

Seeing Cornelia wielding the lance at close range had been heart-wrenching. While Cornelia's skills at wielding such a long and heavy weapon could be praised, the impracticability and the weight of the weapon proved to be to much as the Roland was launching storms of assault on the Gloucester.

Cornelia had already turned on the Heat Tip of the lance, but she could only parry the fast movements of the Roland as he sliced at her repeatedly. Dodging a vertical slash, she spun to the side before aiming for a thrust at the Roland's exposed cock-pit.

Ducking with impossible agility, the Roland gave kick to the lance and sliced the right arm clean off the Gloucester.

"Your Highness!", Guilford fired a slash harken at the offending appendage and proceeded to use a heat sword against the Roland.

Quickly over-powered, he opted to stall time as he told his lord "Your Highness, please leave! I'll take care of the Roland here. Please go search for His Grace!"

"No! Guilford, he is mine! I'll destroy him!"

"Go, your highness! What if His Grace is in danger!", appealing to her motherly instinct, Guilford tried to persuade her to go off.

"Your-r going to be k-"

Guilford's head-piece was cut in half. As the Roland moved to disarm him and give the cock-pit a final kick, a black blur morphed in front of Ernst's HUD.

* * *

Approximately 1 minute ago...

"I knew this was going to happen..."

Looking at Cornelia fighting the Roland had been depressing. He knew that if she were to show up, the E.U. forces would hound after her for a desperate chance of killing the Witch of Britannia. Sometimes when he looked upon the moniker, he felt a bit of an amusement. Both "Witches of Britannia" in the history of Britannia had been known for their head-on charges into the battlefield. However, their actual combat skills were not the proficient. C.C. was terrible with a sword, usually she opted to weld a lance directly to her gauntlets and arm-guards while she was on a horse. There was no finesse behind her "jousting" it was pure force and luck.

Cornelia, while having above-average skills, was no way someone who could destroy a path of knightmares on her own, usually she had to rely on Guilford or Darlton to help her keep some knightmares away from her.

"Guards, standby, I'll be using _it_, Cortez, keep watch of the data."

"von Kempf, keep watch, Patton, Hidenori, don't go goofing off while His Grace is using it. Zevon, His Grace is counting on you." Jeremiah's chastising voice sounded through the radio.

'Aye, my _lord_" joked Patton.

However, at the moment, von Kempf and Hidenori were having a competition on who can squash more infantry before they kneel down and surrender.

Orpheus simply stands intrigued, the basis of Geass power used to help generate greater range of movement within a Knightmare, the Order would've died of ecstasy if they have seen it.

"Your Grace? Are you sure?"

"The situation demands it", typing in a series of code on his keyboard control, Naruto prepared for the slight transformation of his Gloucester. The HUD's screen turned dark and a Procellius Crest appeared with the letters EXCALIBUR written below.

The OS's voice sounded through, "**RPI-209X "Gloucester - E.X.C.A.L.I.B.U.R." Royal Panzer Infantry Operating System, EXCALIBUR System Initiating**".

Two cuff-like structures appeared around the controls and bound to his hands. The seating arranged a bit to accommodate the added feature of a head-guard like component. Outside, multiple flaps opened up all over the Gloucester to reveal a glowing red interior skeletal frame. The air around the flaps distorted at the intense heat it was giving off. Red markings line the head-piece as the flaps around the face folded up into a V-shaped antennae.

'**Initiating Bio-link with devicer. Match, 97%**"

**"EXCALIBUR System, Status: Stable"**

"Your Grace, 3 minutes max before the skeletal frame gives up to the pressure. Stop the system at the 1 minute count-down"

"Roger, Cortez"

* * *

The new arrival matched Roland blow by blow with it's lance. Giving a few punches to the Roland's head, he pushed the E.U. unit further away.

Opening the lance, Naruto retrieved two elaborate Broadswords. Turning on the heat blades and flicking out his Heat Kunais, the Gloucester crouched down as it observed its opponent. With the added energy source from the experimental Fusion drive, the Gloucester could now simultaneously support 4 heat blades.

"Your Highness! Are you alright? Your Grace! You're here as well! Guilford!?", Darlton arrived with the Glaston Knights, having dispatched their opponents quickly.

"Take Cornelia and Guilford, leave quickly, Jeremiah should be here soon. I will take care of this."

"Edward! What are you doing? You can't face him alone!", Cornelia worriedly questioned her surrogate brother.

"Relax, I can match him, no, destroy him with the system activated, just leave, you'll just get in the way."

"Edward-"

"Just leave! Glaston Knights! Follow my orders!"

"Yes, your Grace!", the five youngsters quickly dragged the protesting princess away while their father hauled the cockpit of the relieved Guilford away.

"Now, there's nobody else...We can take out the big guns"

* * *

Ernst von Reinhardt is sweating at the moment. At first he was confident that he could taken on the no doubt the infamous Witch. Even with the bumbling fool of a knight, he was sure that he could kill the both of them, but when the unique Gloucester that obviously belonged to the Black Duke arrived, he became agitated.

The speed the unit was at baffled him? How is it possible that the Gloucester could move at the same pace as the Roland? As the other group of Gloucesters left, he gulped as he heard the other unit say

"Now, there's nobody else...We can take out the big guns"

Performing a preemptive strike, he urged the Roland at the Gloucester rapidly, wielding two large combat knives. Blocking with his twin Heat Swords, the Gloucester took a step back as it absorbed the force.

Twisting it's arm, the Gloucester jammed it's Heat Kunai close to the Roland's face, and used the other hand's kunai to do the same.

Moving back, Ernst fired bursts of rifle fire as he attempted to put some distance between the two. However, as the Gloucester got hit at such a close range, he noticed that the bullets simply bounced off of the crackling armour.

Now, Ernst was really scared, for the first time while using the Roland, he felt that he could quite possibly die. Recomposing himself, he prepared for the last charge.

* * *

Phase-Shift armour. The usage of electrical energy to form an invisible shield upon the armour. Nullifying any physical attacks upon contact. While energy-consuming and could only be used during the EXCALIBUR system was launched, it proves to be useful at situations like this.

Holding his two swords in reverse grip and moving his left arm in front, Naruto sent a burst of chakra to the total 60 tenkatsus in the Gloucester and gave a burst of speed to his Sand-Panels.

* * *

Once again crossing blades at impossible speeds for a Gloucester, Ernst attempted a kick towards the Gloucester. Blocking it with its forearm, the Gloucester proceed to trap his leg and kicked off on the Roland, ripping its right leg in the process.

Trying to steady itself, Ernst threw the combat knife in his left hand at the Gloucester. Deflecting it with its sword, the Gloucester rushed forward and bisected the Roland's left arm.

"Surrender, or die." a young male voice came from the speaker.

Ernst could believe the current situation. Once again, the E.U. advanced knightmare fall in front of this teenager. Once again, he somehow destroyed all the superiority the E.U. has on the battlefield.

No,he could not surrender. Not to those Britannians, those scum who can never satisfy their greed, oppressing their own subjects for the sake of their own appetite. No, this could never happen, not when he finally had the chance to avenge his father, not when he was on the brink of glory, not when he was on the verge of killing the Britannian princess.

But suddenly, the Gloucester gave a spasm, and then it started to move jerkily. Soon, painful grunts could be heard through the speaker.

* * *

Naruto had not felt pain like this in a long time. No, this isn't normal pain, it's something more. Something related to his psyche, to his very soul. He could feel it, taste it, the fear, the despair behind the pain.

It's not exactly physical, but originating somewhere, he searched for it as the Gloucester went out of control and his chakra flared rapidly. The EXCALIBUR System desperately trying to adapt and resist the amount of chakra forced into the Frame.

Shouts of panic from Cortez and cries of confusion demanding for answers could be heard from Jeremiah and the others.

There! It's C.C., the link they forged over some reckless experiments between them. He felt her fear, her panic, but what could have frightened her so much? Did someone find out about her? But no, Witch Hunts stopped long ago, but...the Geass Order, no, Orpheus had said that not many members know of C.C. anymore. They have no business with her, do they?

Rage filled his mind, he couldn't, he couldn't bear to have her feel this fear once more. Ever since he first met her and found out about her condition, he has promised to himself, never again, would she be hunted.

On the outside, the Frame's crimson lines burned brightly as the Frame tried to reign in the chakra. The HUD began flashing red, indicating the Frame could no longer take too much pressure.

_"Damn it, how could this happen, I should be able to control the chakra perfectly."_

"HAHAHAHA, you little brat! Something wrong with your Frame? What? Forgot to satisfy your engineer before sortie? You Britannians are all like that, nobles fucking around with each other, whoring each other out. And that Emperor of yours is the greatest pimp of all! Perhaps, that is why your ancestor refused the throne? Smart decision! I'm so sure that Elizabeth the Loser only got that many supporters by giving herself to all her soldiers, maybe that's why they were too tired to fight!"

"S-Shut up...", Naruto said weakly, no, Lizzie was not a whore.

"What? Hit your soft spot? I thought you might've been as smart as the Edmund the Bold of yours...I wonder if King Arthur had whored himself to his Knights of the Round Table! Perhaps that's why Mordred betrayed, because he wasn't getting any from that uncle of his!"

"I SAID, SHUT UP", that hit the mark, he could not stand such an insult. The confusion, the rage, the well of emotion that he had put a tight leash around in his mind for years released at once. No longer able to control the wild chakra, he let them burst out the same time, creating a pressure that made a crater around the Gloucester and pushed the Roland several feet back.

Jumping forward, the black Gloucester with the crimson lines and eyes with a diabolical look and plunged its heat swords into the Roland. Then proceeding to rip apart the Frame using the sword and caused an explosion when the Yggsdril drive overloaded in the Roland.

A few seconds later, the EXCALIBUR system auto-ejected the cock-pit before the Gloucester exploded under chakra and energy overload.

* * *

Opening the hatch, Naruto stood up. The link had dampened, as if someone had put a piece of cloth over it. Someone was experimenting with her, no, he can't stand this. He gave a promise to her, he needs to go to Japan now.

The plan, screw the plan, nothing is more important than her. Reconquering the Home-Isle could be put off, going to Japan could be bargained using his accomplishments in Russia and here. It's more than enough to be given the position as a commander in the Area 11 military, he doesn't have to become the Viceroy, he needs to go there, now.

"Your Grace, are you alright?", multiple sounds came from the radio as the 4 nearest Gloucesters rushed to see him. They were unable to approach Naruto due to the fluctuating chakra field a few moments ago.

Cortez was silent at the moment, still shocked at the unstable form of the "new energy" that Professor Rutherford had discussed with him. He did not know what went wrong, a steady supply of the "new energy" from the twin drives located near the cock-pit along with the Fusion energy produced by the electro-magnetic field generated from the Yggsdril Drive could effectively power the Knightmare almost indefinitely.

He would need to go over the data with Rutherford again.

"Your Grace, all E.U. forces have surrendered to Her Highness Cornelia already, she ordered a return to base.", the radio crackled as Guilford informed the Guards.

A grey and blue coloured Gloucester came into view. As the hatch opened, it revealed a handsome blonde that bears some resemblance to both Orpheus and Naruto, well, the former more so than the later.

As Jeremiah and Monica's Regiments returned, the rest of the Guards climbed out of their Gloucesters and approached the lone devicer.

* * *

**A few minutes ago, Monica's side**

The 42nd Regiment had been fighting a tough battle. While Edward's original orders were to draw their attention away, Monica had been attempting to destroy the Regiment all together.

Sending different Battle Groups supporting each other, the Sutherlands moved slowly near the Panzer-Hummels.

"Major Mckinney? Please led your units at 10 o'clock. Punch a hole through that Phalanx, we need to tear a cut through the line."

"Aye, Monica."

Jumping in with his giant Claymore Heat Blade, Marty neared the Phalanx, firing his slash harken straight into it's missile launcher, he blew up the unlaunched missile.

His other Sutherlands sprayed their assault rifle at the other Phalanx near them but succeeded in ripping through it's heavy armour.

"Battle Group Delta, Epsilon, follow Major McKinney, widen the breach!"

Revving up her own Gloucester, she pulled out her Heat Lance and pierced an offending Panzer-Hummel.

Her dual fox crest, the symbol of the Guards of Caledonia, fluttered proudly upon her knightmare as she glided through the desert. Once again, cries of French curses could be heard as they laid their eyes upon the crest.

BOOM

A series of Sutherlands were ejected as the Monster appeared upon the battle-field. While agonizingly lacking mobility, it's terrifying fire-power gave meaning to it's name designation.

Monica could not not get close within the unit. Such is the fearsome ability of the Monster, a single Gloucester could never hope to be fast enough to engage it directly, well, unless someone named Edward von Procellius were to be the pilot of the Gloucester.

Damn, she couldn't rearrange the other units, all of them were too occupied in widening the gap between the two sectors, her reserves were already deployed to harass the left flank. No, she couldn't let His Grace be disappointed.

Drawing a short Heat Blade in her left hand, the Gloucester crouched before jumping towards the Monster. Veering to the left, she avoided a stream of Gatling gun. Curving to the back of the Monster, she fired a slash harken at an auto-cannon before avoiding a missile.

"Now, I'm sure that the damsel is now in distress, it is time for the shining knight to appear!"

A grey and blue Gloucester came out of no where from a VTOL and ripped off the field guns located on top of the Monster. Using the experimental wings to glide down, he avoided a volley of anti-air gun and fired his Giant Cannon at the Monster's left arm. Dropping the experimental wings, he landed on top of the cock-pit, but he was distracted when the Monster fell to his sides.

"Ah...What was that for!?"

"That was my kill, you deserved it, now get out of my sight before I destroy those pretty wings of yours." Monica declared coldly before going to support her other units.

* * *

"Weinberg!", growled Kewell as he looked upon the cheerful blonde with contempt.

"How's your butt buddy Steiner!?", growled Kewell once more.

"Now now, no need to be angry, Mr. Soresi, he is going to be your future brother-in-law after all.", admonished Gino in a cheerful demeanor.

"Weinberg, what business do you have here", interrupted Naruto coolly, his charming smile not matching his tone at all.

"Nothing, just seeing if the oh so fearsome Black Duke needs some help from a lowly Knight of the Round. Well, also visiting my eternal rival who just so happens to be the Black Duke!", giving a lame punch in the air, Gino gave a suspiciously looking pose and a budding glint from his teeth.

"Of course, that is, if you have ditched those Number subordinates of yours already", said Gino in an unreadable expression.

"If you have no business here, I suggest you leave, we have many issues to attend to."

"Yea, Nori doesn't like you! Go away before I include your head in my collection!"

"Shut it! Number! I am a heir to the title of Duke! You will treat me with respect!"

"Do not forget, I am here as well, Weinberg. As the first in line for the title of the Duke of Kiev, I demand that you give apology to Kinoshita Hidenori before I declare this as a blood feud between House Kruszewski and House Weinberg. And as a Colonel of the Imperial Britannian Army, I command you, a mere Knight, to leave this area and attend your own business at once." declared Monica angrily as she looked on the hated Knight of the Rounds.

"I am here, on the direct order of the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire to assist in the protection of Her Highness Cornelia and in the destruction of a particular Roland.", looking at the smoking pile of metal, Gino von Weinberg shook his head. "And as a heir to House Weinberg, I am not entitled to bow to the demands of a filthy Rusky. And don't forget, I am a Knight of Rounds, I may be rankless, but you can never surpass me."

"Enough, Weinberg, since you are a member of the Knight of the Rounds, then tradition dictates that as the Head of the House Procellius, I am also the Knight Commander of the Knights of the Rounds. And as my first official order, I command you to begone, I have no patience to deal with you." Turning around, Naruto mounted the hand of von Kempf's Gloucester and gave a wave to his guards.

von Kempf gave a suspicious look to his former friend, then maneuvered his knightmare away.

Orpheus Zevon looked on in interest at the Weinberg heir, but no, he's purpose is Oiugaro, others do not concern him.

As the group went away, they never noticed Gino von Weinberg's bitter smile.

* * *

_1 week later_

Naruto had been avoiding Cornelia like a plague for the past few days, until she had summoned him for a meeting two days ago.

_Flashback_

_Walking in slowly, Naruto slipped into this goofy persona reserved for those exceptionally close to him effortlessly._

_"HI, MY PRINCESS NELLY!", walking with his arms thrown wide, he waited for the punch that was supposed to come._

_"Eh...?", looking at the stony expression of the princess, Naruto prepared himself for the impending shattering of his bones._

_Walking up closer to him, he waited, he clenched his eyes as he desperately tried to remember Tsunade's punches to make himself prepared for the incoming dismemberment._

_"Here, it's the invitation for the "Peace Banquet" that Scheneizel and Ribbentrop are holding for the start of the treaty discussion. Since we are at the front-lines, there is no need for an escort. You may bring your Guards."_

_"...", still preparing himself for the punch, he opened his eyes to see Cornelia looking at him with an emotionless look waiting for him to take the invitation. Taking away the invitation gingerly, he saw Cornelia turn away and walked to her desk._

_"Your, um, "rival" with regards to the E.U. 132nd Regiment, Lelia Malkal, will be there as well. So dress accordingly, Schneizel expects you to handle her, he has too many on has plate already. I'll be there as well, dismissed!"_

_"She's not so much as my rival as opposed to Monica's...She was mostly facing off against her back in Russia..."_

_Nervously walking to the door, Naruto could not resist one last comment before he closed the door "You should wear a dress, you would look gorgeous."_

_As he walked along the corridor, he could not understand why Cornelia was like that, sure, he had forced her to leave and placed himself in her words "absolutely unnecessary risks". But to her, walking on the Streets of Pendragon after 6 is "unnecessary risk"... Anyways, usually she would give him a punch or slap and they would be through...So, what's up this time?_

_Inside the office, Cornelia could not keep her blush off the last comment._

_Flashback End_

Adjusting his coat once more, he did a fanged smile, _"Lelia Malkal, I expect much from your W-0 unit...Hyuuga...what a nostalgic name..."_

* * *

**Somewhere in Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

In the dark room sits 8 men. Each of them could not be seen clearly, but vaguely, their nobility uniforms could be seen under the soft light.

"So...Procellius, had decided to finally request for transfer to Area 11.", the figure at the head of the table stated.

"Ha! Political suicide, I'm sure the Emperor will not agree", said a deep voice from the other side.

Voices of approval could be heard from the others.

"I do not think so...I think, the Emperor would agree, he would want something from the Procellius family in return."

"No, the Emperor does not care for anything anymore! That will never happe-", the second voice tried to repute, but was interrupted.

"Enough! Moving on the next topic, we have acquired the the data for the Igors and the Roland. Our units could be developed very soon with the help of Prince Odysseus", the first voice sounded at again, indicating clearly that he is the leader.

"But, that would be a waste! I suggest that we place more emphasis on the old fashion way! Like recruiting spies and looking for aces to pilot existing units. It is such a waste of time and resources to make these useless machines." the second voice protested again.

This time, a new voice carried through, "Karl, you have been quite against our decisions for the past few weeks. First, you go against our idea of supporting the Russians and placing Cummingham in control, next, you oppose the idea of acquiring a clear strategic asset over our enemies. Why is that?"

"I-I am doing this for the best of our organization! I have not betrayed you! How can you suggest this, Johann? You are surely Schneizel's spy!"

"Enough, I know of Johann's allegiance clearly, but however, I do not know of yours. Johann please, would you do the honour of examining his purity?"

The new voice answered, "Of course", shooting Karl in the head, he moved over and wiped off the blood with a handkerchief. Feigning examination, he commented, "My Lord, he is not pure, he works for Procellius."

"Well done, Johann, soon, Britannia will fall into the hands of the Purist Faction."

* * *

**Somewhere in G1**

"Orpheus, tell me everything you know, about Geass, and the Order"

Sitting in his throne-like chair with his legs crossed is Naruto. His left hand supporting his head as his right twirled a flask of wine and spun a dice around his fingers.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Please R&R and vote in the poll!**

**-BP**


	5. Author Note

Hey Guys,

Just to let you know, Chapter 4 has undergone a **little** rewrite, because the previous version didn't include some of the things I wanted to add...

Sorry!

BP


End file.
